


A Remarkable Life

by jadecircle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadecircle/pseuds/jadecircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future Oliver and Felicity are married and expecting a baby. An ordinary night out at a Charity Gala does not go as planned when the event is attacked by a group of masked men. The results of that one night for Oliver and Felicity have unexpected consequences when dealing with their private lives and their public ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Remarkable Gala

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for me! This is just an idea I had in my head for a while that I decided to share. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the formatting, enjoy.

 Felicity stood in front of the full length mirror discerningly, staring carefully at the area around her abdomen. Her dress was a long satin blue gown that flowed down her body but it was still just a little too tight and that was what the current concern was. "Oliver" She said to him from the other room.

He walked in doing the buttons up on his shirt and smiled appreciatively when he saw her "I thought you said you wanted to stay out of the tabloids tonight, looking like that every reporter in Starling city will have you on the front page".

She shot him a worried look "I'm showing already, the reporters will figure it out and then the next thing you know it will be like it was right after we got married...then I have nine months of being followed to work and harassed at Belly Burger to look forward to".

Oliver frowned apologetically, he had said the wrong thing. He reached up from behind and put his arms around her "Felicity Queen, you are beautiful and no one will notice the little bump tonight because they will be too busy staring at how gorgeous you look in that dress. Not to mention how handsome your arm candy looked".

She smiled at him smugly and turned around putting her arms around his neck "I'm not ready for anyone else to know about the baby yet Oliver, we haven't even told Diggle or Thea. I like that for right now, this is ours".

Oliver knew that Felicity had a hard time getting used to the public side of being married to Oliver Queen. When he had proposed, the tabloids had online polls on how long the marriage was going to last. Felicity had angrily shut the website down with a virus full of cat videos but that had not discouraged the constant media barrage that had come down upon them ever since. They had been married three years now and things had finally started to calm down. "I know, and when we finally have to we will make a media statement. When you're ready and not a second before" He leaned in and kissed her smiling. She kissed him deeper in affirmation and ran her hands through his hair. "Or we could just skip event altogether and stay in bed for the next nine months" Oliver picked her up playfully and dragged her out of the walk in closet to the bed. Felicity laughed and stroked the back of his leg with her foot wrapping herself around him. Oliver began to reach for the back of her dress when she stopped him.

"Except that as the President and Vice President of Queen's Consolidated we really are expected to be at the Queen's consolidated charity gala." she said lightly touching his chest and doing up the rest of the buttons.

Oliver groaned disapprovingly and got up smoothing his dress shirt "I better call the limo then, unless you want to take the motor cycle" he winked at her. She promptly turned a shade of green and ran to the bathroom to be sick.

            Felicity spent the next half hour with morning sickness, which she did not know could happen in the evening or whenever the hell it felt like it and then took another half hour trying to look like she hadn't just thrown up a week's worth of pasta primavera. Although Oliver had assured her she looked fine she was less than convinced. They showed up to the gala about two hours late, which had actually turned out to be a good thing because most of the press had left already.

"I guess my track record of skipping my own events paid off for us this time" Oliver smiled taking Felicity hand in his arm. A couple reporters who had waiting around began flashing their cameras dramatically when suddenly they all shut off at once leaving them frantically trying to fix them.

Oliver looked over at Felicity who had a triumphant smirk on her face and a small device in her hand "I remember while I was draped over our toilet that I still hadn't tested that little electromagnetic device I invented yet. Isn't it great that most cameras are digital these days".

Oliver leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "Have I ever told you that you are remarkable".

 Felicity smiled, remembering the first time he had said that to her. "Isn't that why you married me" She said as they walked into the Gala.

***

            "Our hosts have finally arrived, late as usual" Diggle approached them two glasses of champagne in his hand.

Oliver quickly grabbed both of them to save Felicity an explanation and smiled at Diggle "Sorry Dig, you know how much I hate speeches and these things in general. I need these more than her tonight". Diggle not being a stupid man, looked over at Felicity and was about to say something when thankfully Thea and Roy showed up.

"I thought you were going to bail on this one for sure this time." Roy said fidgeting uncomfortably in his tux. Like Felicity, Roy was still getting used to this world. He had only returned to Starling City two years ago and naturally he had come back for Thea.

Thea embraced Felicity excitingly "I haven't seen you in forever. You haven't been to the foundry in two months and Oliver says you are busy with work but I don't believe him one bit. Roy thinks your acting weird also".

"Thea, someone has to keep the company alive while you guys are out all night. And ever since we went with a more tech related approach Oliver is really only a figure head" Felicity said elbowing Oliver in the ribs.

Oliver feigned a hurt expression and turned to Thea "So are you going to insult me too or does your big brother get a hug". Thea hugged him warmly "You look beautiful Speedy".

            "Where's Lyla" Felicity asked Diggle walking towards the bar to order a non alcoholic drink in a wine glass discreetly.

"Sara has the flu, so she's at home with her. Kindergarten is like germ warfare" Diggle laughed "but I am sure you will figure that out soon enough".

Felicity stopped and looked over at him "Oliver really is the worst liar isn't he".

Diggle pulled her into a big hug "Congratulations. And yes. I have never seen him look at a glass of champagne as if it were a bullet before. That man needs to learn some subtleness".

She looked at him wide eyed "Diggle, you cannot tell anyone yet. Not even Lyla. We aren't ready yet. You are the first person to find out".

Diggle gave Felicity an amused expression "I promise I won't but if I know anything about Oliver he's going to give it away just with the way he looks at you just like before you two got together. I think the worst kept secret in Starling was that he was in love with you".

The microphone bleeped and a very nervous looking announcer came onto the stage "Oliver Queen is going to come up to the stage in a couple minutes to say a few words but first we would like to invite the Starling city orchestra to begin the evening's festivities with a good old fashioned waltz. If you would please join us on the dance floor".

Oliver came over and slid his hand to rest of Felicity's back which was bare thanks to her low backed dress, a shiver went up her back "If you don't mind Diggle, I need to borrow my wife for a moment. This is about the only part of the evening I actually enjoy". Felicity couldn't exactly waltz, she had taken some lessons for the wedding but they didn't do much good. What actually came of them dancing was more like a well organized slow dance, which they both enjoyed much more than the professional looking well-to-dos gliding around them.

"So Diggle knows" Felicity said pressing herself closer to Oliver.

"Really and who gave that away" He said amused.

"You did, you know holding a glass of champagne in my hand wouldn't have hurt the baby. By the way did you drink both of those" She hummed in his ear.

Oliver ran his hands a little further down her back, his fingertips trailing lightly on her skin "Yes, and I will admit I am a little bit tipsy and a lot in love with my beautiful glowing wife. You know, we could just leave right now and go home to our comfortable bed not surrounded by the posh members of upper society".

"Oliver Queen" She breathed in his ear "If you are trying to seduce me just to get out a speech". He kissed her quickly cutting off her words and a little too passionately for public but he didn't care. She was almost about to give into his idea when the music stopped and the nervous kid came back on stage. "Well looks like it's your time to shine" She said quietly kissing his cheek. She laughed as he mouthed the words "traitor" and walked up to the stage. Felicity could see Roy and Thea talking quietly across the room looking happy as ever. Ever since Roy had come back Thea had come out of whatever dark place she had been stuck in. Oliver had been incredibly worried that his actions in Nanda Parbat had changed her forever and Felicity hated seeing Thea so unhappy. It had been a huge relief to see things get better for both her and Roy. That had been about the time when they had decided to start a family. Felicity hands went instinctively to her stomach and she smiled privately to herself.

Diggle came and stood beside her placing his arm protectively over her shoulder "It's nice to see everyone so happy. For once, everything feels normal".

Felicity hummed in agreement "I just hope things stay this way, at least for a while. It's been nice that the city has been so quiet. He's not out so late and you need me down at the Foundry less. For once, my actual job feels like my real job and not just a cover to a secret life".

"Felicity, your pregnant. Trust me, after that baby comes everything changes and you get a completely new normal" Diggle's phone suddenly vibrated "Speaking of which, Lyla's calling and it's probably because Sara threw up on the dog again. I'll be back, let me know how it goes".

***

            Oliver stepped up to the podium and immediately searched the crowd until he locked eyes with Felicity. She gave him a goofy thumbs up. Looking at her sometimes, he wondered how he got so lucky. He certainly didn't feel like he deserved any of it, but she would never let him say that. Sometimes she was so sure that even he believed it. And now he was having a baby. Despite all the fear he should feel, all the worry about how the life he lead would affect his child he was unbelievably happy.

The announced tapped him on the shoulder "Mr. Queen you can begin now". Oliver laughed at himself "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid you caught me gazing at my wife". The crowd laugh and Oliver could see Felicity blush from where he was standing. He always found that incredibly sexy but now was not the time for that. "I would like to thank you all for coming to the annual Queen's Consolidated Charity gala. I am happy to announce on behalf of the Vice President as well, which you also know as my lovely wife Felicity Queen that this year we razed five million dollars to be divided amongst several of the worthiest Starling City charities" Oliver saw Felicity smile and the crowd applauded in both their directions "In other news Queen's Consolidated would like to announce...".

"Hey Mr. Queen" A rough voice shouted to his right, Oliver turned to see a man holding a trigger mechanism in his hand "Surprise". Suddenly the lights went out and a loud sound combined with the shatter of glass all around. The room was completely silent and then the screaming started. "Felicity" Oliver yelled desperately. Then the lights came back on and Oliver couldn't find Felicity waiting for him among the crowds of fleeing people.


	2. A Remarkable Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, enjoy!
> 
> Edited for formatting.

Felicity had tried her best to ignore it so she could watch Oliver's speech but the nausea had become too much. She had barely made it to the bathroom in time. She found herself in the familiar position of kneeling on the cold tile floor, dry heaving because at this point there wasn't much left in her stomach.

"Felicity, holy shit are you okay" Thea opened the unlocked stall door and poked her head in "Roy and I saw you run in here. He's waiting outside. Roy thinks your wasted".

 Felicity laughed "Not exactly, must be something I ate.". She wiped her mouth and walked over to the sink leaning over on the counter sighing "I think I feel better now and I don't want to miss anymore..". Felicity was cut off by a loud bang which shook the floor. The lights flickered and went out. "Thea" Felicity reached her hand out and grabbed Thea's arm for security. The bathroom was pitch black. They heard panic running and Roy bolted into the bathroom knocking over the garbage can startling both woman.

"Thea, Felicity, are you alright. I think the gala is under attack, we have to find Oliver and get you guys out of here" the lights came back on and an expression of great concern showed over Roy's face.

"Well if the gala is under attack then I'm not leaving, and I doubt Oliver is either Roy. We can help" Thea said stubbornly.

Roy looked back nervously at the entrance of the washroom "We need our gear first, I don't like the sounds I heard back there".

"I have to call Oliver" Felicity interrupted "He doesn't know were here, he's probably freaking out". She grabbed her phone and pushed number one on speed dial. He picked up before the first ring.

 "Felicity" He said in a strained panicky voice.

"It's me, I'm fine. I'm with Thea and Roy. What happened" she said quickly, trying to reassure him but a little too scared herself to sound confident. The baby changed everything she had to keep herself safe to keep the baby safe.

"The gala is under attack, several masked men. I don't know what their after but you're not sticking around to find out. Where are you, I'm getting you out of here now" Oliver's voice sounded gritty, she heard screams in the background and Diggle shouting at him to suit up.

"Oliver, I'm fine. You take care of this. I'll get Thea and Roy to get me out and then I will call you and support from a safe place" She wanted to tell him she could stay but she knew he wouldn't have any of that. They already had the very long no field work while pregnant talk. He told her that he wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing she was at risk and the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt worried about her.

"Alright, let me talk to Thea" Oliver said gruffly, she imagined he was getting changed into his arrow suit at the moment.

"Be safe Oliver" She said quietly "I love you". She heard him sigh "I love you too, please just get yourself out of here. I need both of you safe". She handed the phone to Thea while Roy continued to watch the door nervously. Thea looked over at Felicity with a surprised expression for a second that almost seemed happy given the situation and then she hung up.

"Alright Roy, were getting Felicity out of here. Oliver's orders. But then I am definitely coming back and helping these guys kick some ass" She placed a reassuring hand on Felicity shoulders and Roy lead the way out of the bathroom.

***

            The hallway lights were dim, Felicity guessed it was emergency lighting. Roy was leading them down towards the back emergency exits at the back. Felicity was flanked at both sides and had the amusing thought that it was like she was in some sort of Call of Duty simulation but without guns. She already knew that neither Thea or Roy needed guns to take someone down as she had witnessed that many times. She had her phone out and was looking at a map of the building was simultaneously scanning to see if she could get any information about what was going on. The creepy thing was that other than the occasional couple of people running down the hallways, it was deserted. There had been at least a thousand people at the gallery but the hallway was eerily silent, something in the pit of her stomach didn't feel right and this time it definitely was not the morning sickness. Then again it could be a combination of both she thought. "The emergency exit is the next left" She said out loud nervously "Starling city news is reporting people exiting from the front but there is no sign of any of the attackers yet or any demands. For some reason the police haven't responded yet".

"We'll have to have a word with Captain Lance about his response times" Roy said roughly as he reached for the exit door "What the hell". Roy slammed himself up against the door and then kicked it hard. It didn't budge.

Thea looked at it closely "It looks like someone doesn't want us to leave. The door's been welded shut". Roy shook the handles a couple times in frustration "Any ideas Felicity".

Felicity looked up from her phone "There's a patio garden on the second floor that has alley access. We can get out there I think. The sooner the better too, I have a bad feeling about all of this".

***

            Oliver and Diggle raced down the hall, in pursuit of at least four armed men wearing all black and their face covered by masks. They had taken down a dozen in the hall already. He had no idea how many were in the building but the next guy he caught was going to tell him. The explosion had blasted out all of the windows and the dome roof, causing glass to rain down on all the guests. Then the masked attackers had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but it didn't look like they had any interest in any of the guests because they were letting them leave. Oliver was at least thankful that it didn't look like there was going to be a hostage situation. He was still worried about Felicity though.

"Oliver" her voice came in through his earpiece, he felt almost instant relief as his chest felt a little less tight "Were still not out yet, someone welded the emergency exit doors shut. Were headed to the patio garden now. The police aren't coming Oliver, they were cut off a block away by masked assailants in armoured vehicles. Laurel is there. It looks like she is getting the situation under control but I don't think we can count on support any time soon. Be careful. Something weird is going on".

"Oliver" Diggle shouted as two men came at him from his right. Oliver ducked and slide behind them, shooting an exploding arrow at their feet and knocking them both down at once. Diggle took another guy out who came from the left.

Oliver saw the guy on the ground stir and he grabbed him by his collar, he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Oliver pressed him up against the wall violently "Why are you here". The man looked up at him through the fogginess of waning consciousness and laughed. Diggle looked concerned. Oliver lifted him up higher and glared at him "I guess you didn't hear me the first time, why are you here". Diggle grabbed his mask and ripped it off the man's face revealing a greasy looking man who was balding and had a face tattoo down the side of his face.

The man grimaced and laughed again "Your easily distracted Arrow. My boss had a hunch, a hell of a hunch. I think he's about to find out if he was right". The man's phone made a noise and his faced change from his amused expression to a serious one. Diggle grabbed it from the man's pocket.

"Shit" Diggle said "Oliver we need to go now". Diggle showed Oliver the phone, he slammed the man against the wall again knocking him out cold and bolted in the direction of the stairs. On the phone was a picture of Felicity, Thea and Roy entering the garden reading "target spotted".

***

            They were in the garden, it was hot and humid outside, still too quiet. In the distance Felicity could hear the police sirens getting closer, Laurel must have been successful. She was relieved that more support was on the way. As soon as she got out of here and she could grab a tablet or computer she would assist and get the help get the situation under control. Felicity saw the ladder exiting to the alley just across the garden, the lights were out here as well but the city lit up the garden well enough "Roy, Thea the exit is just ahead there". She was eager to leave, she didn't watch where she was walking and tripped over a bench "Damn heels" she cursed. Suddenly behind her she heard chaos. Roy and Thea were fighting several attackers from the sounds of it. As she stood up she felt something cold press against her temple and the garden lights went on. Roy and Thea stopped moving, several men lay motionless around them.

"No one moves" the voice from behind her said, it was going through a modulator like the one Oliver had. In fact the eerie similarity of it made her think if she got out of this she was definitely reprogramming his. Several more assailants came filtering through the door, training their guns on Thea and Roy. "If everyone behaves themselves, no one has to get hurt. We just need to borrow Mrs. Queen for a little while" the Oliver imitation said, his warm breath was touching her neck. She felt sick again. A mask individual, probably a woman from the looks of her came up in front of Felicity and zip tied her hands together then pulled a small vile from her pocket and opened it holding it up to Felicity's mouth. "Mrs. Queen if you would please drink the vile we can get going" the man said "It won't hurt you, just a little night cap to make sure our journey isn't interrupted. Grab her phone would you" he motioned to the woman who pulled the phone from her hands and crushed it on the ground.

The liquid smelled like sweet vinegar, Felicity heaved and turned her face away "I can't". Felicity looked up and Thea and Roy whose faces were twisted calculating their next moves. "Mrs. Queen, if you don't drink the liquid we will have to make you drink it" the man press the gun to her temple to assert himself. "I can't" Felicity said tears streaming down her face then she said quietly "It might hurt my baby".

"What did you say" the man yelled using his spare hand to grab her chin and forcefully tilt it up "Force her".

"Stop" Thea yelled "She's pregnant, you can't expect her to drink some chemical when she pregnant. Please". Roy looked at Thea and then Felicity. Felicity thought to herself that he almost looked as scared as Oliver did when she told him, different reason probably she thought.

The voice modulator laughed "We have a two for one deal then" he motioned to the woman who tossed the vile in the bushes "Take the sister also, she could be useful". Suddenly Felicity couldn't take it anymore, she bent over slowly and was sick on the ground. This startled the man behind her and suddenly everything was chaos again. Felicity saw Thea and Roy spring into action, grabbing the guns from the men behind her and taking out several of the attackers in the process. Felicity turned around to see and two arrows fly into the man who had been holding her. One right into the hand which held the gun and the other into his stomach, knocking him to the ground. Felicity thought grimly that he probably would ever be using that hand again.

As quick as it had started it was over, everyone was down and Oliver was rushing towards her in his green suit. He cupped her face in his hands gently, his eyes pleading "Are you alright, did anyone hurt you".

"I'll be fine, were both fine. Just a little shaken up and tied up I guess" She motioned to her hands.

Oliver grabbed a knife and carefully cut the zip ties then kissed both her hands "I'm taking Felicity home now, can you guys finish up here".

Diggle hugged Felicity and then patted Oliver on the shoulder "Sure thing, I'm glad your okay Felicity".

Thea was holding Roy's hand and looked over at her "Were definitely going to talk about this later" she smiled "All of this" motioning to her stomach.

Felicity laughed nervously "Secret's out now I guess".

Oliver helped her down the fire escape, not letting go of her hand for a second. When they were in the alley he looked over at her "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. They were after you today, it was too close" he said grimly.

Felicity grabbed both his hands in her "But you came for me, and you saved me. The baby helped also, I never thought I would be thankful for morning sickness". Looking at him now his face was very readable, even with the mask on. He was looked troubled and a little scared, it was only now that she could see it, his vulnerabilities. He let her see them and she loved him for that. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him thoroughly. He rested his forehead against hers. "You saved us" She whispered, now let's go home". They were so absorbed in the moment, they didn't hear the click or see the flash go off on the other end of the alley.

 

­­­­­­


	3. A Remarkable Frenzy

Felicity was lying on top of Oliver, stroking his chest with her hand. He smiled at her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips trailing his mouth down her neck. They had both been exhausted last night, Oliver had even carried Felicity into the house. But the next morning there had been nothing stopping them from getting over the previous night's events with a little recreational therapy.

"We should be at work by now" Felicity playfully scolded him as he kissed her shoulder.

"Felicity you were held at gunpoint by a masked attacker and I had a bomb explode beside me while giving a speech. I think we definitely deserve the day off." Oliver tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Felicity looked unconvinced "This isn't the first time you have tried to get me to take the day off so you can spend all day in bed with me Oliver Queen. Besides what happened last night is practically a regular Thursday night for us". Felicity's phone buzzed again, this had been happening often in the last hour or so but seeing as she had been very distracted by her husband she had been ignoring it. "That is probably my secretary right now freaking out because neither of us are in the office and we have a meeting with the investors. You know them Oliver, the investors will still expect a meeting even if man eating aliens with tentacles are invading the city" Felicity laughed and began to reach over to grab her phone. Oliver grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms again. "Oliver" She scolded again still laughing "Really we can continue this later tonight. That's the wonderful thing about being married". But the look in his eyes wasn't playful anymore, it was pleading with her.

"Felicity, stay home with me. Just for today" He said seriously "Last night wasn't a regular night for us anymore. It can't be, not with the baby coming. You really scared me. I just need one day".

Felicity kissed him softly. "I suppose the investors can wait until Monday. Our stocks have been up in the last six months and steadily rising thanks to my new suggestions on technology to buy into. I am a tech wizard after all" she teased.

"They should worship the ground you walk upon for the what you have done for them. I think they were very pleased when they found out I wouldn't be calling all the shots anymore. I'm too impulsive for them" He smirked.

"Playboy billionaire Oliver Queen, when will he ever change" beamed at him. When they had first got engaged the headlines had read something along the lines of "Playboy Billionaire Oliver Queen proposes to Former Secretary, Impulsive decision or Is She Pregnant with the Queen heir" despite the fact that they had been living together for two years already. Of course they still sometimes called her Former Secretary or at least mentioned it somewhere in every article, something which she learned to eventually get over because in general the tabloids are never nice. It bothered her more that they underestimated Oliver constantly. He wasn't the person the tabloids made him out to be and despite his arguments she refused to believe he ever was. The Oliver Queen she knew was the kindest, bravest person she had ever met and she wouldn't change a thing which she told him often, the tabloids could go to hell. Besides they were incredibly happy and that was, is all that matters she thought to herself.

"I better call both our secretaries and tell them to cancel everything for today" She said and he released her obediently. The second she picked up her phone she knew something was wrong, several missed calls from Diggle, Thea and Laurel as well as about one hundred media alerts. Her stomached churned anxiously as she clicked the first alert "Oh no no no no" She shouted.

Oliver was quickly by her side and he cursed loudly. They both stared the phone screen that held the publicity nightmare they had managed to avoid for over five years. A picture of Felicity and Oliver kissing but Oliver wasn't Oliver to the public. He was the Green Arrow. The image was poignant. Felicity in her blue dress hands touching the masked face of the Arrow who was clutching her around the waist. The angle wasn't perfect, you couldn't tell that it was a kiss but it was definitely an embrace and the public had a lot of questions. Almost as bad as the picture was the variety of awful headlines that went along with it, "Felicity Queen Embraces the Masked Vigilante while Husband is in the Hospital" and "Has Oliver Queen been Cuckolded by the Man in Green".

***

They were in the lair. Oliver was pacing angrily, his fists flexing in and out of tight balls. Thea, Roy and Diggle were sitting on the table watching Felicity with concerned looks on their faces. Felicity was bent over her computer screens typing code frantically, trying to control some of the damage and utterly failing. "Shit shit shit" She said frazzled "There are just too many of them, the picture is everywhere. Every time I shut one down another one comes up. It's hopeless". She held her head in her hands.

 

Thea came over to her placing a hand on her back to comfort her "Felicity, this isn't the first scandal this family has had to deal with. Ollie and I have both been photographed in compromising situations before. And we actually did something wrong in those situations. This will blow over and they'll find something new to talk about".

 

Felicity lifted her head up, tears wet on her face and let out an agitated laugh. Oliver stopped pacing and looked over at her. "Except" She said her breathing heavy "That I was just kissing my husband but some damn idiot with a camera who apparently sold the photo to every media website in Starling is making me look like some cheating slut".

 

Oliver rushed to her side and kneeled beside her desk holding her in his arms tightly "Whoever says that will have me to deal with" he said sternly. He stroked her face with his hands wiping off her tears "You are not alone. We will deal with this together. I will deal with it. I can make a statement, I can tell them I am the Arrow".

 

Felicity's face turned from sadness to distress "There is no way you are doing that. That puts everyone at risk. You can't let them know your identity".

 

Laurel walked down the stairs "I'm afraid Felicity's right Oliver". They all looked up at Laurel, she had a thick manila file in her hand and a serious look on her face "We have a bigger problem".

 

***

 

Laurel was pinning some surveillance photos up on the board, they were pictures from the Gala. In one picture Oliver and Felicity were dancing, another Felicity was running to the washroom with Thea and Roy trailing behind her and in the other one Oliver and Felicity entering the Gala. In each picture a big red circle pointed out the same man. The next photo Laurel put up was on the street outside their condo in the city, Oliver helping Felicity into the car. It was from at least a week before, the same man circled in red standing across the street. The next photo from a month earlier, Felicity coming out of the office on her way to meet Oliver for lunch. The man was trailing only a couple feet behind.

 

He was completely ordinary looking which Felicity found incredibly frustrating because it was clear from the photos that he was stalking them or rather her. If someone was stalking her, he should have an eye patch like Slade Wilson or a hideous scar. Something to alert her to the danger earlier so she could have avoided all of this mess.

 

"I was up most of the night doing a facial recognition scan at the precinct. Felicity was definitely the target and that picture that was leaked all over the media outlets wasn't a change encounter. This was all a set up" Laurel said gravely "This man has been following you for months and he was at the Gala last night but disappeared once the action started. We need to find him now. I don't think Felicity will be safe until we do".

 

"Because of me" Oliver said his face burning "Because every media source in Starling city has just advertised to all my enemies that they can use Felicity to get to me". Oliver knocked the metal table over.

 

Diggle stepped in grabbing Oliver roughly on the shoulder "This isn't helping" He said quietly motioning to Felicity who had walked out of the room. Oliver instantly felt like an ass.

 

"We can figure this out Ollie" Thea said softly "We'll find him and we will fix this. But you need to talk to her, because as scary as this is for you imagine how she feels".

 

***

 

Now it was Felicity's turn to pace, she was in the small room they used for sleeping trying to get control of her breathing. Oliver walked in and she didn't even turn to look at him. "I know what you're thinking and I won't do it. I can't stay locked away in our house or the lair waiting for some bad guy to snatch me up. Not happening. I won't put my life on hold like that. And this isn't your fault. You know I hate it when you say that. I knew the risks when we started this and it's not perfect but we are happy. Don't belittle it by saying this is your fault" She was crying, even though Oliver couldn't see her face he knew she was crying.

 

He walked up to her slowly and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry that I went off like that" He said gently pulling her towards him "I am so sorry about all of this. I just hate seeing you hurt and then I hurt you even more. We will get through this. I promise". He kissed her head lightly "You don't have to put your life on hold, we just have to be careful" he soothed "And you'll have to put up with me being a little bit more extra protective than usual".

 

Felicity let out a laugh and a sob at the same time "I'm already pretty used to that". She sighed "The freaking hormones are not helping the situation at all right now, I feel like I've just been on an emotional roller coaster ride".

 

Oliver smiled "You're pregnant and these last two days haven't been easy. I don't think anyone would blame you".

 

Thea knocked on the door and opened it. "Is everyone alright in here" she looked over at Felicity who nodded from inside Oliver's embrace. "Good" Thea sounded relieved "Laurel has an idea that I think you guys will want to hear".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fluffy chapter but more action is coming soon I promise!

Six months later...

The last few months hadn't been easy for anyone, they had been rather exhausting. Oliver had made the initial statement to the press regarding the photo. His old publicist would have been proud of him, he was used to talking his way out of tricky situations. He denied that the photo was what it looked like, expressed great love for his wife and happiness in his marriage and then politely requested privacy for their personal lives. Unfortunately this time Felicity was involved, and whenever Felicity was involved Oliver tended to get a little more intense about things. He knew that his statement wouldn't quell the rumors. They had to let it play out. They had to let themselves be seen in public together, happy. They had to wait until Starling City had something better to talk about. Yet every time they went to a restaurant or even walked into the office the reporters were there with their cameras and microphones. Oliver could feel Felicity shrink beside him while they were walking and the hair on the back of his neck would start to stand up. Then the questions would start. Most of the time they would just ignore him, after all, he wasn't the big story. All the attention was on Felicity and it was killing him watching her go through it. The reporters would ask her things, horrible things.

 

"How long have you been sleeping with the Arrow and when did Oliver find out, why hasn't he left you yet"

 

"Did you meet the Arrow before or after you started working at Queen's Consolidated? Has your marriage to Oliver Queen all been a ploy to secure the Arrow funding"

 

"It's clear from his speeches that Oliver loves you very much, has he forgiven you for cheating on him? Is there a pre-nup and is that why you can't leave him"

 

Oliver had come very close to punching someone those times but it got so much worse when Felicity had started showing. They had made the announcement in a closed interview with a conservative reporter who had been forbidden from asking about the picture. It had gone well initially but the aftermath had been almost as bad as when the picture first came out. That was when Oliver finally lost it. Oliver and Felicity had been coming home from work, they were in the underground parking garage where there was no press access but somehow they had gotten in anyways. Stepping off the elevator they saw a crowd of cameras surrounding them. Felicity had covered her face with her hands. Oliver could practically feel the stress radiating off of her. He tried to help her to the car but there was no security holding the press back. They were all shouting, trying to get a comment. That was when some scummy reporter from a gossip site grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his microphone.

 

"Hey Mrs. Queen, we'd all just like to know who's the baby's father? Do you even know" he said forcefully, he hadn't let go of her arm yet. Oliver snapped.

Oliver covered the distance to the reporter in one stride and powerfully pushed him to the ground. The reporters stopped shouting. Felicity was shocked because not one of them even tried to take a picture. She knew why. She knew they wouldn't quite be able to figure it out but they were in the presence of the Arrow, just without his mask and bow. Oliver in full Arrow mode was not a person to be messed with.

"Listen to me, all of you" Oliver roared staring them all down "I have had enough of seeing you torture my wife. Felicity has done nothing wrong. From now on you are going to leave her alone, and you'll tell your networks to as well. If you don't I promise you, I will acquire every news network in Starling City if I have to and I will personally make sure none of you have a job when I'm done. Don't doubt me, don't doubt how much I am willing to pay to see that my family is safe. I have powerful friends and I will use them to ruin you".

"Now unless you want to get arrested for trespassing I would like each of you to personally hand my wife your camera and recorder SD cards. And get off of our property promptly and finally" Oliver commanded. The reporters began to do exactly that, Felicity got a small satisfaction from seeing their fear. A taste of their own medicine.

"As for you" Oliver sneer at the reporter on the ground, the man was shaking "Never touch my wife. If I ever see you again it won't end well for you"

The press ran a couple short stories after that but Oliver's outburst did have the desired effect. The press laying off had calmed things down a little but then there was the ever present threat of retaliation lurking over their heads. Felicity for one was tired of looking over her shoulder. Yet it had been months and they had no new leads. No one had tried anything, in fact the city in general had been relatively quiet other than a few robberies and some gang activity. The mysterious man who had been following Felicity hadn't made a reappearance either. It seems the trail had gone cold but that didn't stop them for looking harder. Felicity had a sneaky suspicion that these bad guys were in it for the long game and she certainly wasn't taking any chances. Oliver had watched her anxiously as she had reprogrammed and upgraded every security device in the mansion, condo and liar. Then she did the whole Q.C building. It made her feel safer for a little bit, but she still couldn't get over the feeling that someone was watching her.

***

Oliver woke up uneasy, he had a bad dream, not like the kind he used to have but one which scared him much more than that. He was drenched in sweat, the sheets felt damp. They had stayed in the condo because they had been working late last night, Arrow business. He shook his head, grateful to be awake. It had been the kind of bad dream where he lost Felicity, a repetitive dream he had like the kind of dreams people have about falling or being chased. He always woke up just before she disappeared into the darkness. He reached his arm across the bed to touch her. She would be lying on her back because her stomach was much bigger now, she said she felt like she had swallowed a basketball which amused Oliver greatly. She would probably be snoring, that had been an unexpected pregnancy symptom for which Felicity was thoroughly embarrassed by. Oliver had been sworn into secrecy about it although he actually didn't mind it at all. Felicity's snoring was almost comical in nature and he actually thought it was kind of adorable. But when he reached his arm out this morning she wasn't there. Oliver's chest tightened in panic. Felicity never woke up before him. He tried not to let his mind fly to the worst possibility but of course it immediately did. He swung himself out of bed and ran into the kitchen hoping he would see her eating cereal or making coffee. The kitchen was empty, undisturbed, all the doors and windows were still closed. Then he rushed over to the bathroom and then felt a joint sense of relief and foolishness. Felicity was lying in the bathtub, full of bubbles with her head resting against the tile and her eyes closed. Her hands were resting on her stomach which poked up through the bubbles.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him "Good morning, why do you look so shocked".

Oliver smiled back at her and sat on the tile floor next to the tub. He wouldn't tell her he was afraid, not this time. He wanted too much for her to feel safe, even if it was just for a moment. "Well sleepy head" he said endearingly as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. She tilted her head towards him and he brushed the hair away from her face with his hands "I was surprised you were awake before me since in all the time we have been together that has never happened".

"Oh trust me, it wasn't my choice. Someone was kicking me, hard" Felicity indicated towards her stomach "Kind of hard to sleep in when you are being punched from the inside. I have some bad news for you, I am definitely having the Arrow's baby, it's got a hell of a right hook".

Oliver shook his head chuckling and chastising her for her joke in his usual way, by saying her name warningly "Felicity". He paused for a moment and then rested his hand on the curve of her stomach protectively.

Felicity looked over at him, she looked tired. He was so worried about her, he tried not to show it because he knew that she didn't like him fussing too much. He worried she took on too much. Yesterday they had a full day of work and then she had been at the liar until 2am guiding Diggle and him into taking down a gun smuggling ring. Laurel had stayed with her while they were out. Thankfully they had all agreed or rather Felicity had agreed with them that she probably shouldn't be a the lair by herself while they had this threat looming over them.

"I'm fine" She said softly touching his face with a wet soapy hand, sometimes he thought she really could read his thoughts "We're taking the day off by the way, I already called QC not that you'll argue. I have plans for us today, relaxing plans don't worry".

Oliver was surprised "And what are those exactly" he inquired.

"First we are going to have breakfast because you slept forever and I am starving" she teased, emphasising forever. "Then if the kid settles down a little I am taking a nice long nap, probably on the couch with Doctor Who lulling me to sleep. And then, I know I said I didn't want to know at the last ultrasound because surprises are fun and stuff...but Thea's coming over at 1pm and we are all going to call the doctor and find out the sex of the baby" she said excitingly.

"Really" Oliver held her face and kissed her sharing her excitement "This is amazing. Best plan ever".

Felicity grinned at him "I knew you would like it".

"I'll go make breakfast" he stood up leaning over to kiss her again.

He look over his shoulder at the bathroom door, a satisfied smile on his face before walking into the other room. Felicity loved it when he looked at her that way, it still made her heart flutter and her cheeks go red. It was the way he looked at her ever since they moved in together, smugly like he had won the lottery or something. It made her feel cherished, precious. It was a wonderful feeling to be that to someone, she hoped that he knew she felt exactly the same way about him and of course about the baby. She didn't know exactly why but when she woke up to the baby kicking her she had the sudden urge to know a little bit more about who she was going to meet in a couple months. Then she could stop calling the baby "it" also she thought to herself amused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long! I will try to do better :)
> 
> Thanks for reading as always.

Felicity was lazing on the couch in sweat pants and one of Oliver's sweaters cuddled closely to Oliver himself who was flipping through the PVR for the episodes of the tv shows they usually didn't have time to watch. Felicity was still sort of half asleep and kept leaning her head on his shoulder and waking herself up again. He hadn't felt her move for a good five minutes when her phone buzzed.

"It's Thea, she's here" Felicity's head shot up and she looked at her phone, pressing the button to unlock the building doors. Thea had a key that gave her access to the penthouse elevator and the security guards all knew her anyways. Felicity stood up making her way to the kitchen "I'm sending her up. I'm going to make some tea. Do you want any".

Oliver stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder "You sit down, relax. I'll make the tea. Thea will want to talk to you more anyways". He kissed her forehead and she sat down again, making herself comfortable.

Oliver started the kettle and heard Thea knocking on the door. When he opened it she practically burst into the room, carrying two large shopping bags with an ecstatic grin on her face.

"Oliver" Thea shrieked and wrapped her arms around him, shopping bags and all "I am so glad you guys are doing this finally. I knew you wouldn't be able to wait".

"Speedy, what's all this" He said referring to the bags now pressed against his back.

Thea stepped back, triumphantly holding out the bags "These are for Felicity. One for if it's a girl and one for if it's a boy".

"You did all that this morning" he laughed.

Thea gave him her "who do you think I am look" as she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down beside Felicity. They began chatting almost instantly.

Oliver brought three cups of peppermint tea over as Felicity was opening her laptop on the coffee table. He stomach was too big to put it on her lap anymore and she refused to rest it on her stomach every since reading an study on the internet about cancer from laptops.

"Is everyone ready" Felicity said nervously palming her phone.

Thea looked impatient. "Just call already, I don't have shopping to distract me anymore. Your killing me here" she said playfully.

"But what if I call and they tell me it's an alien baby or something" she said anxiously.

Oliver stood behind the couch and kissed her head tenderly "We don't have to do this if you don't want to". He gave Thea a pointed look "We can always wait".

"It's just as soon as we call it is all going to get so real. What if I'm not ready to be a Mom yet. We don't even have any names picked out" She looked up at him, concern plain on her face.

Oliver knelt beside her and covered her hands with him. "If there is one thing I know for certain about you" he said softly "It's that you have brought so much light and joy into my life I didn't even know it was possible. You will be the best mother".

Felicity looked into his eyes and smiled warmly "I love you" she mouthed.

Thea wrapped her arms around Felicity. "Your kid is already incredibly lucky to have you" She kissed her cheek "Now Felicity, this is really cute and all but I know you. And I know that you want to find out as much about your baby as possible so you can decide what nerdy stuff to decorate the nursery with. So let's call the doctor already"

Felicity laughed "I am really excited".

The phone was on speaker and rang several times until "You have reached the voicemail of Dr. Alicia Gordon. Unfortunately we are out of the office today. If this is an emergency please call 911. If you are in labour you can reach the doctor at her cell phone at 689-230-1934. For any other issues or to make an appointment please leave a detailed messaged at the tone. Thank you".

A loud beep went off. The three disappointed faces looked at each other.

"Damn" Thea said.

Felicity suddenly burst into laughter. "What am I even thinking, I'll just hack into my medical records. I should have just done this in the first place". She quickly started typing code into the keyboard and then closed her eyes turning the laptop in Oliver's direction "I don't want to be the one to read it".

Oliver scrolled down the online form and his face relaxed into a gigantic smile.

Felicity opened one eye and looked over at him "What" she said impatiently.

Oliver stood up and walked across the room, the grin just spreading across his face.

"Oliver" Thea scolded.

Felicity stood up and followed him "Oliver Queen you tell me right now or".

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her soundly bent down so he was level with her stomach. "A baby boy" he said to her and her stomach "Hey there little boy".

Thea stood up and clapped her hands together "A nephew, awesome".

Felicity was crying when Oliver stood up. "I can't help it you know that" She sobbed happily "I'm having a boy. A perfect little boy".

She threw her arms around Oliver and kissed him eagerly. He held her close and whispering in her ear "Our son".

Suddenly there was an alarm sound coming out of the phone, the laptop and all three of various tablets that were around the penthouse.

Felicity rushed over to a tablet, Oliver following close behind.

"Shit shit shit" Felicity swiped her fingers across the tablet "It's the security system for the mansion, someone has breached the outer perimeter heading towards the fence". Felicity zoomed in on the cameras and a look of alarm appeared on her face.

"What is it" Oliver said.

"I think that's the guy Laurel said was following me" Felicity said distressed.

Oliver was ready to go two minutes later, suited up with bow in hand. "Thea you stay here, don't leave her alone for any reason" He said seriously.

Felicity followed him to the door. "Be careful" she said touching his hand lightly.

"I'm going to get this guy and then he's going to tell us everything about the people who want to hurt you" He kissed her gently "Don't worry, Diggle's on his way there now and Roy won't be far behind".

Felicity nodded and fixed his masked.

He placed his gloved hand on her stomach before going out the door. "A baby boy" he smiled and then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, a very exciting one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver and Diggle stealthily crept through the garden at the back of the mansion. They hadn't been staying here much lately so the hedges and plants were overgrown providing them a little cover as they tried to sneak up on their target.

"What type of thief breaks into a mansion in the middle of the afternoon" Diggle said curtly.

Oliver grimaced "The kind that knows we haven't stayed here in months because he's been stalking my wife".

"Why don't we stay there more often. I know you are kind of used to the whole mansion thing but once this little guy comes I feel like having a huge house will come in handy when I want to give him to you and run away from the crying" Felicity chirped in through there earpieces.

"Felicity" Oliver chided in his usual way.

"I thought you said Felicity was sitting this one out" Diggle said smirking.

"Oh so just because I am pregnant, something which if I remember correctly you more than a little contributed to, I can't be support" Felicity commented.

Oliver held his hand up to his ear piece. "Are you still in the penthouse with Thea" he said hoping to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Of course. Oliver you aren't the only one to keeps Arrow gear at home. I set up a mini command station in my office. Thea is even ordering Chinese food. You have nothing to worry about" Felicity said reassuring him "Besides, you definitely need my help with this guy. He already got through all my external security measures which clearly means I need to upgrade...more. Also that this guy is some sort of tech genius and I hate him already. I mean more than I did than when I knew he was stalking me but".

"Felicity" Oliver said again, gently because he knew that she did this when she was nervous.

"Right, so he just got through the back door and he's walking towards the stairs. Looks like he's not in too much of a hurry" Felicity informed them looking at the cameras.

"Let's go" Diggle said signalling Oliver to take the lead.

They quietly rushed into the house through the back door which had been left open. The house was dark except for the light coming through the windows not covered by blinds. They cleared the back rooms of the house, making their way up to the stair case.

"He's going towards our bedroom? This is so weird watching a stranger break into our house Oliver" Felicity said with a bemused expression "Now he's in our office. Wait what is he doing, he's-". Felicity cut out suddenly with a high pitched din.

Oliver touched his ear again "Felicity".

The high pitched squeal returned again. "Inter....ence....Fine........cutting.....sign...trying..." Felicity came back in briefly then her signal went dead finally with more interference sounds.

"Looks like were being jammed" Diggle said "Felicity is fine. She'll get rid of the interference".

Oliver pulled his earpiece out with a frustrated grunt and pushed forward finally coming to the office.

The man was standing in the office in front of the fireplace. The first thing that surprised Oliver was how old he looked in person. He was a tall man in his 60's maybe, with shoulder length hair that was mostly light grey with a little brown still in it. From where Oliver was standing he looked harmless, a completely ordinary man you see in the coffee shop that gets a muffin and reads the paper. Oliver found it hard to believe that this was their criminal mastermind. The second thing that surprised Oliver was what he was holding.

The man turned around his hands clutching a picture frame, their wedding photo. The man looked up from the photo at Oliver and pushed his glasses up with one hand. "Took you long enough" he said in a bored voice.

Oliver and Diggle both trained their weapons on him.

The man looked down at the photo again and then looked directly at Oliver. "What a beautiful bride she makes. Felicity Smoak. That was her maiden name, right? I hope this Oliver Queen knows how to keep her safe. Though, I guess if you read the papers that might be your job too".

Oliver's jaw twitched and he turned his head slightly trying to focus himself again. "Who are you" Oliver demanded taking a step closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The man scolded "Another step and you'll trigger a bomb that will take all three of us out. If you want to kill me you'll have to do it from right where your standing". The man motioned to an invisible line across the room "Besides, I really just want to talk to you. Why do you think I'm here".

The man put the picture down and picked up another one, it was the most recent picture Oliver had put up the last time they had stayed here. In the photo Felicity was holding the first ultrasound picture and smiling.

The man ran his hand across the photo and Oliver shuddered.

"Then talk" Diggle insisted.

The man looked up from the photo and smiled sadly. "You know when she was a little girl I already knew she was mine and not her mothers. My little genius, taking apart Daddy's computers before she could walk. I was teaching her code before kindergarten" The man looked at Oliver's face reading the shock "Oh Oliver you look stunned. Yes I know it's you Oliver, they all do".

Oliver lowered his bow half way. "Your Felicity's father" He challenged.

The man nodded in confirmation. "Oliver you will learn that the saddest thing about being a Father is one day your child grows up and learns that Daddy isn't the person they thought he was. Donna never understood that I was just saving Felicity and her the heartache of learning the truth".

Oliver was about the lower his weapon completely when the man stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said seriously "I am not a good guy, not even close. I never was. I wasn't even really a good father but I'm sure she's told you that. Now listen to me both of you and listen carefully, the only reason why I am here is because I don't want to see my daughter get hurt or killed. Unfortunately she somehow got wrapped up in the likes of you, Oliver Queen, and all the strings that come attached to you".

"So why are you here then, to warn us" Oliver said in a predatory growl.

Felicity's father put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a flash drive placing it carefully on the mantle beside the pictures. "Make sure this gets to Felicity. I would urge you to consider not telling her exactly who it came from seeing as she thinks I'm dead and all. I don't see why we need to dredge up old wounds. I can see that you make her happy but I don't think I need to tell you we wouldn't be in this situation if she had ended up with someone a little more practical. But I guess she got that from her mother" He hummed. He folded his hands behind his back "One more thing before I go. The men I work for, they don't know Felicity is my daughter. While I did come here to warn you I did multitask a little and gather some information to bring back from them. That being said this little encounter here" He motioned between the two of them "Is a little suspicious looking".

Oliver looked over at Diggle, unsure of exactly what to do.

"If you want to help us then tell us who you work for" Diggle urged.

Felicity's father scowled slightly "I'm afraid that's not possible. All the help I can give you is on that flash drive, Felicity will know what to do with it. I saw her security system, it was almost too hard for me to get through, almost. I was very impressed, proud even". Then man took a step back and then looked at Oliver again "I have to apologize for this, it really is a terrible wedding present but I need to make things look convincing".

Before Oliver could react the man pulled a gun and shot Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver let an arrow out and it grazed the man's arm as he jumped from the window planting itself in the wall beside it. Diggle look down and saw through the now smoky air that the laser turned off. Diggle ran to the window shooting but the man had vanished. He grabbed the flash drive not realizing that Oliver had been hit.

"What the hell was that" Diggle shouted clutching the drive in his hand. When he turned around Oliver was lying on the ground writhing in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors!

Felicity should be used to this, she really should because she had been in this position so many times before. But Oliver was on the table again and he hadn't injured in a long time. He was hurting and Laurel was starting to sedate him. Felicity was holding his hand and of course she was crying. She was a complete mess, she could see it wasn't helping because he was looking at her like the worst thing in the world was that she was crying. He was the one who got shot but he kept reassuring her even as he was going unconscious.

The bullet had been coated in a neurotoxin. It had taken them several hours to counteract it and during that time Oliver had been suffering in agony. The poison wasn't killing him, just hurting him and it was hurting him badly. When he was finally stable and asleep Diggle had time to assess the physical damaged that they had temporarily bandaged before.

"Dammit" Diggle shouted looking at the wound "It's a through and through but it's right in his muscle. He's going to have a hard time with that bow for a while".

Felicity wiped her eyes and put a hand up to touch his face. Oliver had an oxygen mask over his mouth and an IV attached to his arm. He was going to be okay, she knew that but she was still crying. She blamed the hormones for making her so dramatic. "What happened out there Dig" She questioned "I had you guys one second and then I got jammed. By the time I got rid of the interference you were shouting at me to come to the liar".

Diggle looked up from stitching Oliver up for a moment with a contemplative look then went back to work "Oliver will tell you all about it when he wakes up. We got some information for you to look at, obviously whenever you feel up to it. You were right, this guy is some tech genius alright" Diggle said flatly "Things didn't end well".

Felicity ran her hands through her hair and rested her head on Oliver's hand. She was exhausted. She had cried way too much and stressed way more than was good for the baby, which only made her stress even more. Also in general incubating another human life was hard, especially when you were already living two lives as a CEO and vigilant assistant simultaneously. She was worried about what they were going to do when their son actually got her and she would be living a third one as Mom.

"When do you think he'll be awake" She asked quietly.

Thea and Roy had left to patrol, the liar was eerily quiet except for the sound of Oliver breathing into the oxygen mask.

Laurel looked at Felicity sympathetically "It's getting late, you should go rest in the other room. We'll keep an eye on him".

Felicity smiled at her sadly "I don't even think I can turn down that offer right now".

Felicity kissed Oliver's forehead twice before she walked into the other room. The bed was small but comfortable. Felicity had eventually insisted they put a bed in the liar when she found Roy passed out on the training mats one day. She pulled a blanket over her and curled up in the most comfortable position she could find which was hard in her current condition. She was almost worried that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep when she passed out.

***

Felicity woke up several hours later to a hand brushing her face lightly.

"Hey beautiful" Oliver said soothingly.

He was sitting in a chair beside her bed. Felicity amused herself thinking that anyone looking in on them might think she was the one who was sick. Other than being a little pale Oliver looked perfectly fine. His arm was secured in a sling across his chest. She could tell he was worried about something, something big by the look on his face.

"What happened at the mansion" Felicity sat up in the bed and wrapped the blanket around herself.

For a moment Oliver had the same look on his face that Diggle had earlier. He was trying to decide what to tell her but he was trying to hide that fact.

"We got some information off the man who was stalking you. He was at the mansion to gather intel for the people he works for. There was a struggle and we managed to get a flash drive off of him. He threatened me and then he shot me. I don't remember very much after that" Oliver said with a straight face.

Felicity grabbed his hand tightly. "Why do I feel like that isn't the whole truth. I feel like your hiding something from me" She pleaded with him.

Oliver looked at his hands wrapped in hers and sighed. "Felicity, do you trust me" He said seriously.

"Of course I trust you. Your my husband" Felicity gently touched his cheek "But when have we not told each other everything".

He kissed the hand that was touching his cheek and sat beside her on the bed pulling her, with one arm, into his lap. He nuzzled his face in her neck, brushing her hair to the side.

"I know your scared. And your right, I'm not telling you everything" He said gently "But just trust me on this right now. I promise when the time is right I will tell you".

"When" Felicity said leaning against him and hugging the blanket around her stomach "The stakes are pretty high right now. I just want to know all the information".

"I need to make sure the information is correct first. When I do I promise I will tell you everything" Oliver assured her.

Felicity didn't like it but at least he was telling her that he was leaving stuff out. It felt familiar in an unfamiliar way, like before when Oliver did things alone. Felicity tried to quell those thoughts, he wasn't alone now and it hadn't been like that for a long time. It might slowly drive her crazy but she trusted him wholeheartedly. He hadn't let her down yet, not in three years of marriage.

Felicity's body relaxed a little and when Oliver felt that he relaxed with her.

"How are you feeling" Felicity asked "That was a pretty rough ride you had on the neurotoxin train".

Oliver laughed lightly. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"It was nothing compared to seeing the look on your face when I was on the table" He said gravely.

"So you remember that then, honestly I was being so dramatic with the hormones and the crying" Felicity said trying to brush it off. He really shouldn't be worrying about her right now she thought to herself.

Oliver practically read her thoughts "I shouldn't have been on that table again, I'm sorry. Of course I'm worried about you. You and that little boy in there are the most important people in my life. I made a mistake Felicity. I let my guard down out there. It won't happen again. I promise".

Felicity turned her face into his and kissed him softly. She smiled to herself biting her bottom lip in a mischievous grin. "Oliver Queen, if I wasn't so pregnant with your massive baby and if you weren't as pale and injured we would totally be having sex on this bed right now. In the liar. Just like you always wanted to do" Felicity said alluringly.

"I think you are forgetting that one time on New Year's eve right after we got married. It was before the bed but if I recall correctly the training mats worked out just fine" He teased "But I really am not that injured right now. You can check for yourself if you need convincing".

Felicity playfully slapped his hand "Let's go back to the penthouse now. I think we both could use a day off. Also I'm starving".

Oliver kissed her again and smiled. "Whatever you want" he said


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there.

Felicity was going to destroy that flash drive. She was going to throw it a garbage can, empty an entire bottle of lighter fluid on it, throw a match in and walk away. She was going to pin it to a target and have Oliver shoot explosive arrows at it. Imagining the different ways the small computer part would meet its demise was the only thing keeping her going at this point. That and the Belly Burger Roy was currently out getting her. She had been sitting at her computer in the liar for hours trying to make sense of the flash drive's contents. So far it had been a frustrating pile of code and numbers that didn't mean a thing to her. Finally she figured out that the code was an actual code, all she needed to do was crack it. The solution was staring her in the face and it said "Enter Password". Normally this wouldn't phase her in the slightest except this guy was good, too good. She couldn't crack it and it made her want to cry because it supremely sucked getting one upped by a techie bad guy. Especially one who was stalking her and shot her husband.

Letting out an audible groan Felicity pushed her chair back and stood up. Her back was killing her and baby boy Queen was kicking up a storm. She rubbed her stomach gently "I really don't know who I want you to take after more buddy. Daddy really likes arrows but Mommy's learning technology can hurt people also" she cooed looking over at the computer screen mournfully.

Felicity looked over at the empty salmon ladder thinking how much she would love a distraction right now. Oliver was at a meeting for Queen's consolidated with the investors. She had a meeting later on in the day with them. She had to inform the company of her temporary leave and also tell them that Barry Allen was going to act as vice president while she was away. They would probably think it was the stupidest idea ever but they didn't know it took Barry literally a minute to get there from Star City.

She sighed and sat back down at the computer. "Maybe I can guess your password evil mastermind" she hummed to herself.

She typed "ARROW". The screen flashed red.

The chance of success at this was practically impossible but it was amusing her a little so she went with it anyways.

She laughed to herself and typed "WALLE". Of course it flashed red again.

Now she was sure she was losing her mind or rather, this was going to drive her crazy.

"I hope you don't mind visiting your Mom in a mental asylum kid" She said to her stomach whose tiny passenger had given up kicking a while ago.

She typed "FELICITY" sort of randomly. It was a hunch, she told herself. Maybe he's obsessed with me, she told herself. She pressed enter.

She was in.

"Holy shit" she said gaping at the screen.

***

Oliver had just come from a meeting with the investors. It was boring as usual, about the quarterly reports. They were doing well, the investors were happy and Oliver supposed he was happy as well because they still had money. Really he was just unhappy because Felicity was going on maternity leave in a couple of weeks and that meant back to running the company without her. Things went much more smoothly when she was around and for once he actually liked going to work. Oliver supposed Barry would have to do. Felicity had reassured him saying that Barry was "almost as pretty" of a vice president.

Unfortunately before Oliver could head over to the liar to check in on Felicity he had one thing to do first.

Oliver knocked on the door of the office politely. Laurel was district attorney now, she had a huge corner office is a nice big building to match that title. Laurel was talking to someone, a cop. Oliver smiled to himself as he saw the cop had brought her lunch. He was tall, dark and handsome. Exactly her type. They both looked up, the cop a little surprised but Laurel had been expecting him. She looked a little disgruntled when she saw him.

"Sorry Kevin, I have a matter to discuss with Mr. Queen that's kind of important. Thank you so much for this" She said motioning to the brown bag.

Kevin looked over at Oliver with some concern and cleared his throat. "Were still on for dinner later though. I'll pick you up at seven" Kevin said quietly. The guy was shifting on his feet nervously.

Laurel smiled warmly "Of course. I can't wait". She put her hand on his shoulder.

He grinned and walked out the door, nodding at Oliver as he passed.

"Hot date" Oliver asked.

Laurel smiled sheepishly "I mean you did see him right. It's nothing serious yet. Obviously he doesn't know about anything we do but we have been out a couple times and I really like him". She looked down at the bagged lunch "He's also a really good cook".

Oliver laughed but Laurel's face turned serious.

"We need to talk, outside" She grimaced, leading the way out of the office to some benches at the back of the building.

She didn't say a word on the way and Oliver followed her silently. She didn't sit. She was crossing her arms, a yellow manila envelope crunch tightly in her hand.

"First of all, I thought I told you I couldn't put Arrow evidence through my work. It looks suspicious and it puts my job on the line. I know you said that this needed to be discreet but this is the last time I do something like this for you Oliver" Laurel said annoyed.

Oliver had begged her on the phone. He told her he couldn't do it through a private company. He said he couldn't explain, his usual bullshit. When he had given her two samples, a bloody arrow head and some hair and asked her to compare she had been even more skeptical.

"Well" Oliver said waiting for the results.

Laurel opened the file folder and read "parental match".

"Well Oliver the bloody arrow head was a parental match to Felicity's hair. So you tell me what that means" Laurel scathed.

Oliver looked surprised and started to say something. Laurel cut him off.

"Did you really think if you brought me a sample of long light blonde hair and asked me to be discrete about in that protective husband tone you only put on when it's about her I wouldn't put two and two together. Seriously Oliver. The guy that shot you and was stalking her is her father and you haven't even told her yet" Laurel pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "you can be such an idiot sometimes".

"Laurel I had to know for sure before I told her anything" Oliver pleaded "She thinks her father's dead. What if he had been lying. Also the guy shot me with a neuron toxin laced bullet. We have no idea what he is capable of. I had to approach this carefully".

Laurel shook her head "I just don't see why you had to get me involved".

Oliver sat down and put his head in his hands. "Look, I'm sorry" He said quietly "I trust you that's why I got you involved. If I had sent this out to a private company and word had gotten out. Do you know how much the media would freak out if they found out I was doing a paternity test? After what they have been printing in the papers lately. I couldn't put Felicity through that again".

Laurel sat beside him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I know this can't be easy for you. I mean if I found out my father in law was a criminal mastermind..." Laurel sighed "You should tell her the truth. You know that's what she would want. Even though you think you are protecting her right now, you have to tell her".

Oliver nodded running his hands through his hair. "It's just that bastard left her, he left this big hole in her heart and now he's come back" Oliver strained through gritted teeth.

Laurel stood up handing him the manila envelope. "And we'll deal with him. But everyone, including Felicity, needs to know all the information. Don't forget were a team, were stronger when we all work together. That's how we beat this" she said assertively and she walked back into the building.

***

Felicity had been early for her meeting with the investors. Oliver had called her from the lair. He had dropped by to surprise her with lunch and although nothing had sounded more tempting she really needed to look professional for her meeting so she told him to meet her at the office after. Oliver had sounded worried on the phone, she silently wondered if it was about the thing he wouldn't tell her. She hadn't brought it up since but she would be lying to say she hadn't thought about it.

When the meeting was over Felicity walked out of the boardroom and into her office. Oliver himself wasn't there, his suit jacket was folded up on the desk along with a manila envelope, probably just the quarterly reports which Felicity had already seen. Felicity sat down in her chair and leaned back as far as it would go without falling over. Her maternity leave couldn't begin soon enough in her opinion. She was exhausted but she knew they had to go to the lair tonight. Having finally cracked the code, with her name no less, she had a ton of information to share with the team. Then hopefully they could catch all the bad guys and she could get some sleep without worrying about being kidnapped.

A couple media alerts went off on her phone. Felicity rolled her eyes with an irritated huff. God knows what they were publishing now. She opened her phone and saw pictures of Oliver and Laurel together at the District Attorney's office building. The headline read "Is Oliver Queen hooking up with Laurel Lance again in light of his wife's cheating scandal". Felicity could only roll her eyes again, although she did wonder why Oliver was meeting with Laurel. Suddenly something in the pictures caught her eye, Laurel was holding a yellow manila envelope in her hand. Felicity looked at the desk and then the picture, it was the same envelope.

Felicity couldn't help it. She wanted to trust him with this but if he could share it with Laurel then why the hell didn't she know. So maybe she was a little pissed off but Oliver wasn't allowed to revert back to not telling anyone everything anymore. Especially not Felicity, she was his wife for heaven's sake.

She opened the envelope and suddenly everything made sense. It was a paternity test, the results said "parental match". Inside were photos of the two pieces of "evidence" which had been tested, a bloody arrow and a couple of strands of blonde hair, Felicity's hair. It didn't take her too long to put it all together. The bad guy cutting off the coms before having a long discussion that resulted in Oliver being shot. The hesitation from Diggle afterwards. The password to the flash drive. The tech genius who had bested her so far at every turn. The creepy stalker who was working for the people trying to hurt her was her Father. Her Father was alive and he was the freaking bad guy.

Just as that revelation came to her Oliver walked into the office holding dinner. It took him a second to register what was going on but then he saw the envelope in her hands. He looked shocked and worried.

"Felicity, please let me explain everything" he begged her, putting the food down and approaching her slowly.

She looked up at him, her eyes burning with tears and anger. "My father" she seethed "The man who shot you is my father and you didn't tell me".

Oliver stopped close to her, but not too close because he knew she wouldn't want that. He hated himself for a moment. He should have told her right that afternoon. He should have listened to Laurel. That way he could have explained it. That way Felicity wouldn't have found out by herself in the office, unsure if he would ever tell her. But that didn't matter now. Oliver wanted to hold her until she stopped crying, he wanted to tell her everything and assure her that they would fix this together. Yet he knew right now she didn't want that. He had hurt her again. He was an idiot.

"I was going to tell you tonight" he implored "I needed to know if he was telling the truth or not".

Felicity stood up, tears streaming steadily down her face. "You should have told me" She sobbed.

"I know" Oliver said apologetically "I fucked up".

Felicity wiped her face, composing herself slightly "We still need to go to the liar. I'll meet you there, or you can follow behind me on the bike or whatever. Just don't get into the car with me. I need some space to think".

Oliver bowed his head and looked at his hands.

"One more thing" Felicity gritted "I'm taking this food. But just because I am very pregnant not because I am any less angry".


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity had called Diggle to drive her to the liar. They weren't really doing that whole Diggle as the "undercover body guard driver" thing anymore but the situation called for it. As much as Felicity wanted to be reckless and just hail a cab or storm off into the night to let the anger seethe in a little, she had to remember that there were probably a gang of dangerous criminals after her. Also she was too pregnant to fit behind the wheel of her car anymore so the options were sort of limited.

It wasn't until she sat down in the back seat of the car crossing her arms with a vocal huff that she realized she was sort of mad at Diggle too.

"You could have told me you know" She murmured curtly. She opened the takeout and started eating aggressively digging the plastic fork into the pasta.

Diggle turned around in his seat and looked her in the eyes. "You know I would have, if it had been up to me" Diggle assured her. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and shook his head. "That being said Felicity. Both of us can understand why he did what he did. I know your angry but you know how he gets when he's trying to protect people he loves, especially you" Diggle stated softly "He thought he was doing the right thing. He was going to tell you tonight I think".

Diggle started driving. Felicity sat in the back eating her pasta trying to ignore the steady stream of tears blurring her vision. She was a mess, crying and eating pasta like a teenager going through a break up that ran out of ice cream. She let out a verbal sob and Diggle looked back at her in the mirror silently.

"You know he even told me he was keeping something from me and I was okay with that, for a while. But this Diggle. This is life changing for me. My father is not only alive but an evil genius accomplice to some sort of crime boss whose trying to kidnap me. That's sort of something you tell someone right away, not sit on it for three days and then have a chat with your ex-girlfriend about it" Felicity blubbered.  

Diggle raised his eyebrow at her in the mirror.

Felicity shook her head and pushed the pasta away, nervously smoothing her skirt on her lap. "Not that I think of Laurel as just Oliver's ex-girlfriend. She's a valued team member and friend. I mean she was a bridesmaid at my wedding but still the point I'm trying to make her is that he should have told me, his wife, right away" Felicity stated.

Her phone beeped, it was Oliver. The text read "Waiting at the liar. I'm sorry. I love you".

Felicity responded with "Diggle and I are close". Part of her wanted to text him "I love you too" or "Of course I'm going to forgive you because at the end of the day I'm crazy about you and always will be" but she didn't. She needed a little time to process the information and calm down. Then she could decide how they would solve this. After venting to Diggle she already felt a little better. As much as she didn't like the decision Oliver made, Diggle was right, she did understand why he did it. Oliver just needed to understand why she needed to know things like this right away, even if they hurt her.

"Oliver is waiting at the lair" She told Diggle looking up from her phone.

Diggle's face turned dark with concern. "Felicity" He said warningly "So that's not Oliver's motorcycle that has been following behind us since we left Queen's consolidated".

"No" Felicity said anxiously, trying to ignored the instinct to look through the back window.

Diggle's eyes were trained on the mirror now and his hand was reaching for the gun in his glove box. "Here's what were going to do. I'm going to turn into the alley way ahead of us. You duck down in the seat and lock the doors. I'll get out of the car and confront this guy. It looks like it's only one person so I have a pretty good chance. Get a message to Oliver in the meantime. If I go down you run like hell. Were only a couple blocks from the lair" Diggle calculated "Got it Felicity. Run like hell. These guys are not getting you on my watch".

Felicity nodded, lying down in the seat as best she could in her current condition and opening her phone again.

Diggle turned into the alley way, she heard the motorcycle come to a stop. The lights from the bike streaming through the window. Diggle cocked his gun, holding it ready as he opened the door.

Felicity was trying to send a text message but it wouldn't go through. She tried to call but it wouldn't go through. Diggle stepped out of the car but before he could say anything to their mysterious follower Felicity shot up in her seat.

"Hey" Felicity shouted, flinging the door open and stepping out of the vehicle. The lights from the bike were in her eyes so she couldn't see the man very well. Diggle was giving her a "what the fuck are you doing" look but she just shrugged him off and turned to face their tail.

Felicity held her phone up and waved it in the air. "This" She riled looking at the unsent messages "is getting really irritating".

The bike lights turned off and the man took his helmet off. As Felicity's eyes adjusted to the dark was able to see him. She could hardly remember what her father looked like. Felicity had a few pictures but her mother had gotten rid of a lot of them. It was too painful for her mother to keep them around. Her father left them when she was five years old, on a completely random morning and little warning other than a packed suitcase. They found of he was dead when she was sixteen and at that point she had hardly felt anything towards him. So it wasn't too surprising to her when the man in front of her didn't look familiar.

"You know I don't recognize you at all" She told him spitefully "Despite what the DNA test says, you're not really my Father. I mean biologically yes but I can't really do anything about that can I. So what are you calling yourself these days huh. I'm guessing it's not Ethan Smoak anymore".

Diggle stepped beside Felicity, his gun trained on Felicity's father. "Better get used to this" Diggle threatened, emphasising his gun "This isn't leaving you until your several blocks away from us back to whatever hidey hole you came from. Now say what you need to say so we can get out of here".

Ethan Smoak stepped off of the bike and raised his hands in the air. He nodded at Diggle in understanding. Then he unclipped a gun from his hip and slowly placed it on the ground kicking it away. "Ethan Smoak hasn't been my name for a long time, darling" He said softly looking at Felicity appreciably for a moment "You're so beautiful. That's all your mother there darling, I was never much of a looker. To this day I have no idea why she went for me".

Felicity let out a sarcastic laugh. "This is ridiculous. Why are you even here right now. After all that effort for secrecy, that awful flash drive and all the stalking. Now you want to what, reminisce about my Mother" Felicity spat out the words in anger.

"I had your office bugged" Ethan admitted "Now that you know the truth there is no extra harm in me talking to you in person. I prefer it this way to be honest. My organization isn't the biggest fan of the Green Arrow and I'm afraid their attitudes wore off on me a little. Especially when I learned he was married to my daughter".

"No way in hell" Felicity shouted "Do you get to play the "father who doesn't approve of my boyfriend" bit. You gave that right up when you left me".

"Get to the point man" Diggle barked, reading Felicity's visible agitation. Oliver would start to get worried soon and if he made it here before Felicity's father was gone, Diggle had a feeling things wouldn't end well.

"Alright alright" Ethan said, raising his hands again in mock surrender "But you aren't going to like what I have to say. My boss has moved our plan up significantly. At this point there's no time to stop it. You won't believe me when I say this but you can't. He's too powerful for even the Arrow and your little vigilante team to take down. What he wants to happen is going to happen. Oliver can't protect you from this Felicity. I can't protect you from this. Your all out of options Felicity, except for one".

"What" Felicity asked, looking over at Diggle with deep concern.

"This is the part you won't like. I might not be able to convince you but if you want to protect that baby your carrying you'll listen to me" Ethan grimaced "Leave the city. Leave Oliver Queen. Leave your team. Get as far away from this city as fast as possible. They think you won't do it, you're too devoted, too invested. That's why it will work. It's the only thing they won't expect, the only thing they haven't accounted for. Let Oliver Queen die in this sitting fighting his fight, don't go down with him".

Felicity looked at him with false pity. "You really don't get it do you" Felicity said sadly "If you knew me at all you would know why I could never do that. Leaving people doesn't come so easy to some of us".

Felicity looked away from her father to Diggle. "Let's get out of here, now" She told him.

Diggle nodded in agreement, holding the door open for Felicity with the hand not holding the gun.

Ethan put his helmet back on and sat back on his motorcycle, shaking his head in disappointment.

Felicity looked back at him apprehensively before stepping into the car. "I hope it was all worth it for you. Leaving my mother and me all those years ago. Somehow, I don't think it was. I will never have to live my life with that regret" Felicity said confidently.

Felicity was startled when a malicious laugh came from behind the helmet. "Oh my dear" Ethan said, his voice muffled through the helmet "That's the thing your mother could never understand. I have no regrets. But like I told your husband, I am not a good person. And now I have done all I can for you but don't worry, we'll see each other again".

And he drove off, leaving them alone in the alley way.

There was an icy edge to his voice that sent a shiver down Felicity's spine.

Apparently Diggle felt it too. "Is it just me or did that sound a lot like a threat" Diggle said as they sat in the car.

Felicity hummed in agreement and they went to call Oliver.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got to the lair, everyone was already there waiting for them. Thea, Roy and Laurel were going over some traffic maps on the computer, they looked up when they entered. Felicity noticed Laurel's apologetic look, not that she really had anything to apologize for but Felicity still appreciated it. Oliver was standing right by the stairs looking visible agitated. He was in his Green Arrow gear, minus the mask. When he saw her he looked like he breathed for the first time in ten minutes.

"Are you alright" Oliver choked out, obviously doing a visual check for injuries. His eyes flickered towards her face.

Felicity surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could in her current condition.

Diggle just chuckled as he walked by them, giving Oliver a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

When they finally pulled apart, Oliver was stroking Felicity's cheeks tenderly, a relieved smile on his face.

He leaned his forehead against hers, he was about to say something when she did.

"This doesn't mean I'm not angry with you anymore" Felicity whispered "I mean I'm not angry anymore I just...you should have told me right away. But then I met him and he's so awful. I know why you didn't tell me right away but you still should have".

"Your right. I'm sorry" he said in understanding.

She looked at him, his eyes were staring at her lovingly but sadly, begging for forgiveness. She felt like she could melt right there, either that or she wanted to take him to bed. She rolled her eyes. Oliver smirked, raising his eyebrow.

Felicity poked him the chest playfully. "You are infuriately hard to stay angry with. If your son is this charming it is going to be near impossible to discipline him" Felicity teased.

Oliver smiled warmly and kissed her again. "I think you do a pretty good job already, disciplining me that is" Oliver flirted.

They were about to kiss again but Thea grunted from the other side of the room.

They looked over at everyone was staring at them. Diggle was laughing. Laurel and Roy were averting their eyes. Thea looked less than amused.

Felicity blushed dark red in embarrassment.

"You guys are so disgustingly in love I don't know why you even bother fighting. Seriously it always ends like this, you guys making out in the corner and then disappearing for several hours to do things I never want to think about my big brother doing" Thea teased.

Roy hummed in agreement from the other side of the room.

"Now it's not like you can make another baby right now so let's get this Arrow meeting thing over with so I can go do things with Roy you never want to think about" she said to Oliver, winking at Roy.

Roy's face lit up in surprise. "I second that motion" He affirmed.

Oliver mock gagged.

***

Things were bad, there was no denying that and the group was feeling it. After going through all the information for over three hours they were still no closer to a solution than when they started. The flash drive had provided a lot of useful information but not nearly as enough as Oliver had hoped it would. It had produced some names of people involved in the plot but none of the big players and unfortunately not the name of the mastermind. The flash drive contained locations to check out, almost every area in the city known for criminal activity as well as some businesses aiding the venture. There were also some codes that Felicity had guessed who help them get into the criminal's systems once they figured out where they were operating. Oliver had gotten two things from Ethan Smoak's flash drive. The first was that this operation was a lot bigger than he had initially thought and they needed major back up. The second was that while Ethan Smoak was willing to put a little bit on the line for his daughter he wasn't willing to risk everything. From what Oliver had learned Felicity's father was fairly high up in his organization which meant he definitely knew who he was working for, the biggest piece of the puzzle, but he had chosen not to disclose it. Ethan Smoak was a weak and selfish man. Oliver would take him down if he had to. He just hoped Felicity would forgive him if he did.

Everyone was pretty tense and high on adrenaline, even though it was late. Oliver figured they all had enough energy to go scope out some of the locations on the drive. Except Felicity, she was practically falling asleep at the computer when she wasn't staring longingly at the latte Thea was drinking.

She actually was asleep when Oliver went over to her. Oliver placed a hand lightly on her back to get her attention and she was startled awake.

"I'm going to call Barry and his team" She yelped as if she had already been in the middle of doing that instead of sleeping "Also your ex-wife, I mean Nyssa. And probably Palmer and his team. We could use all the help we could get right about now".

"Felicity" Oliver chided "You aren't going to be able to stay up all night with us. And you shouldn't. The team will understand".

She leaned her head all the back on her chair so she was staring up at him. "But I want to be part of the super fun all-nighter too" She pleaded, half joking.

She spun her chair around so she was facing him. "Also, and don't you dare make fun of me for saying this. But I really don't want to go home without you. I miss sleeping with you, in our bed, like normal married people. Soon the baby will be here and then we will never get sleep again so..." Felicity said shyly, fiddling with her wedding ring.

Oliver thought for a moment. She was right, there hadn't been many nights lately where they had gotten to act like a normal married couple, not that they weren't one. They were normal, they just also did vigilante work. Before all the stuff at the charity gala happened they were more normal though. They used to go out for dinner every Friday night at Felicity's favorite Italian restaurant. Oliver had gotten a call from them a couple weeks ago asking them if everything had been alright during their last visit because they hadn't seen them in so long. They used to split a bottle of wine and marathon Doctor Who, which Oliver had grown to like just as much as Felicity. When they found out Felicity was pregnant they took the private jet to Spain for the weekend to celebrate. It wasn't the vacations or fancy restaurants Oliver missed, it was spending time with Felicity. He missed hearing her vibrant laugh. He missed waking up next to her, watching her sleep even though she thought it was kind of creepy. Oliver had been so focused on protecting her lately he'd forgotten to enjoy his life with her.

Oliver leaned down and held her hands, kissing them briefly. "I'm going to go to one location, only one. Then I'll come back and we can go home, together" He promised.

Felicity smiled lightly. "Thank you" She said quietly, scrunching her nose "I'm being clingy. I told myself I would never be the clingy girlfriend...wife, whatever and now I'm her".

Oliver leaned in to kiss her. "Hey, you're only being clingy if the other person doesn't want it as much as you do. And trust me, he does, I do" Oliver said thoughtfully.

Oliver had been leaning over her, his chest and left forearm making the lightest contact with her stomach. Oliver felt a light nudge and leaned back a little, a slightly startled but amused expression on his face. "Did he just kick me in the chest" Oliver asked.

Felicity smirked and turned her chair around to face her computers again. "Maybe he wants you to get a move on so we can go to sleep" She jested as she patted her stomach.

"I'm grounding him for that when he gets here" Oliver returned, kissing her forehead "I'll be back soon".

Felicity started to make some phone calls while Oliver grabbed his bow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really feeling the Oliver and Diggle bromance after last episode. More coming soon, I promise!

Oliver and Diggle were perched on top of a roof top a couple buildings away from one of the locations Ethan had given them. They had decided to pick a place that wasn't already known to them as a place for criminal activity. In this case, it was the production location for a well know affiliate company of Queen's Consolidated called Track Dot. The company produced GPS tracking devices for phones and accessed them through private satellites. The idea that this company could be working for the crime syndicate Ethan Smoak worked with didn't sit well with Oliver. Oliver and Diggle were waiting for the rest of the team to get into their positions.

Oliver heard a ping come from Diggle's phone, Diggle broke out into a silly smile and handed the phone to Oliver. "Sara made Lyla send me this. Apparently my little monkey is threatening not to go to bed unless I promise to wear it for her tomorrow" Diggle laughed wholeheartedly.

Oliver chuckled as he looked at the photo on the phone. It was a picture of Sara in purple pajamas with penguins on them, holding up a glittery pink crown made out of construction paper that said "Daddy" on it in big gold letters. "Better give the girl what she wants Dig" Oliver grinned at him, handing him back the phone.

Diggle shook his head  saying "Don't I know it", as he type his reply. "I can't wait to see what your house is like in a couple years. Right now mine's all Frozen and Princess Sofia, Barbies everywhere. I think Lyla's actually having a harder time with it than me. Although, our little girl is very good at martial arts. Her teacher says she's the best in her class" Diggle said proudly.

"I'm sure when she gets a little older that's not the only thing she'll be good at, knowing you two" Oliver said already imaging Sara as a beautiful adult making headshots on paper targets in the shooting range. "I think my little guy will be smarter than me by the time he is Sara's age" Oliver supposed, thinking about Felicity's stories from her childhood.

"It's coming up real soon huh, Felicity's due date. How are you feeling, I know I was a wreck at this time" Diggle asked.

Oliver looked over at Diggle thoughtfully. "I am absolutely terrified" Oliver answered honestly "A baby changes everything, right".

Diggle smiled "It does and it doesn't. I mean look at me, I'm out here fighting bad guys with my best friend and then I'm going to go home to my gorgeous wife. Tomorrow I'll be wearing a princess crown and then I'll do it all over again. Every day perfectly normal people are parents to perfectly normal children and they do just fine. For two badass vigilante parents with, knowing Felicity, a super genius baby, you guys will do great".

Oliver nodded, feeling reassured. Then narrowed his eyes and looked over at Diggle. "How long have you been trying to give me this pep talk for" He smirked.

Diggle held his hands up in surrender. "Hey man, did you think I offered to pair up with you tonight just because I missed you" Diggle said.

"Well, you did just call me your best friend" Oliver pointed out to him.

"Were in position, ready when you are" Laurel called through the com.

"About time" Diggle replied "Oliver and I were about to bro hug it out up here".

***

Oliver and Diggle got into Track Dot through the roof access door. It still surprised Oliver how many technology companies failed to properly secure their roofs. They didn't even need Felicity's help to turn off the alarms, just a couple jamming arrows shot in the right places. The place was surprisingly deserted, their weren't even security guards which gave Oliver a weird feeling. Laurel, Roy and Thea were taking the bottom floors where the factory equipment was, while Oliver and Diggle searched the upper offices.

"Eyes open everyone, I don't like how quiet this place is" Diggle said to the team.

"No kidding, this has got to be the creepiest GPS factory ever" Thea replied.

Oliver and Diggle first searched a room full of cubicles and found nothing important.

"I'm really glad I don't have a desk job" Diggle laughed holding up a pile of papers from one of the desks.

"If history has taught us anything it's that if anyone is involved in this, it's going to be the boss" Oliver said pointing towards the door that said 'Track Dot President, Jerry Marks'.

The office door was locked, which frustrated Oliver. Oliver gave an annoyed look at Diggle and then easily busted it open. "We don't really have time to be delicate" Oliver rationalized.

"I didn't say anything besides do you know who Jerry Mark's is" Diggle said to Oliver as he walked into the office.

Oliver looked at him confused as he started looking around.

"You still really need to get to know your company better" Diggle chastised "Why is Felicity VICE president again".

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You know how many times I have offered to give her the company, the president title, everything" Oliver exasperated "You know what she tells me, that she wants our children to have a Father who doesn't give up his family company just because running it doesn't come naturally to him".

Diggled whistled and laughed. "Hard to argue with that" he said. He opened Jerry Marks' computer on the desk and turned it on. He pressed on his ear piece "Hey Felicity are you there".

They heard a sleeping voice over the com. "Barley" she droned.

"Would you mind helping me get into this computer then darling" He said sympathetically "And while you do, tell your husband here a little bit about Jerry Marks".

"No way, you're in that asshole's office and I'm missing out on this" Felicity's voice immediately perked up "Are there dirty magazine's all over the place, because I feel like if anyone would still use those it would be this guy".

Felicity started hacking the computer, she was past the log in screen in a second and going through the files.

"Jerry Marks was the guy that kept asking me out after we got engaged. He would always come ask me things when Oliver was out of the office. After I threatened him with a law suit he said he was just trying to negotiate the deal but I could feel his eyes on my ass as I walked away. Such a pervert" She said enthusiastically.

"Why am I just hearing about all this now" Oliver said growling into his ear piece, his hands grasping the desk by the computer just a little too hard.

"Because, and by the way, the voice you are using right now just verifies my point, you would have gone all Green Arrow on him and then the deal I spent months working on would have been blown. The man may be a huge creep but his private satellites are a great asset and besides, I handle him just fine on my own" Felicity chided.

"Diggle knew" Oliver said defensively.

Diggle chuckled, still looking at the screen.

Felicity joined him over the com. "Diggle knew and he didn't go all Spartan on him, did he" Felicity said confirming her point.

"Well, if it turns out he's working with your Father. You are going to tell me the details about these encounters with him, so I can use it for fuel when I do get to kick his ass" Oliver sulked.

"I guess you're in luck then" Felicity said.

Diggle clicked through several files labelled 'g.a tracking mission', all of which were numbered. They showed a map, following the movements of a target, all disappearing into the same twelve block radius where the liar was located.

"Guess it really wasn't paranoid of me to put signal scrambling devices in that radius around the lair after all" Felicity hummed.

"He also has blue prints to the Q.C building here, but that's about it" Diggle said closing the lap top.

"It's enough to have a nice talk with Jerry Marks though" Oliver said triumphantly, cracking his knuckles.

"You mean tomorrow" Felicity piped in quickly "Unless I'm going home alone tonight so you can beat up a guy who stared at my ass a couple times".

Diggle smiled knowingly at Oliver "Let Laurel and I do the honors this time, you go home to your gorgeous wife and we'll talk to you guys tomorrow".

Oliver nodded, giving Diggle a fist bump. "I'm coming home baby, although I can't promise that I won't stare at your ass" Oliver whispered huskily into the microphone.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Oliver had driven the car into their underground parking Felicity was fast asleep on the seat beside him, her head lolling to the side at an uncomfortable angle. He opened the passenger side door and stood over her for a second looking at her. After everything they had been through, including both their rocky pasts of unstable relationships, it really was amazing they had made it this far. It was all worth it for this, Oliver thought as he bent down and gingerly scooped Felicity into his arms. Felicity's eye lids fluttered a little in her sleep and she gave a drowsy groan as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He carefully closed the door with his leg and walked to the private elevator. She was definitely heavier than the last time he did this, which had been on their wedding night. Although Felicity had been very much against being carried through the threshold of their honey moon suite in Italy, Oliver had surprised her with it. He remembered she had squirmed a lot then, laughing and trying to wriggle out of his embrace, it was a pretty big turn on for him at the time. Now it just felt like he was carrying the most fragile package in existence, his wife and his son.  This was actually the last week they would be completely together, in the next week or so he would have an actual baby to hold.

As he stepped off the elevator into the penthouse, Felicity stirred and opened looked up at him.

"Are you actually doing this again" She yawned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand which pushed her glasses askew "If I had more energy right now, I would be protesting, I hope you know that".

Oliver kissed her head. "If I remember correctly, last time it didn't turn out to be too much of a problem for you in the end" Oliver said smugly. He placed her gently on the bed, and began helping her take off her shoes.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Well last time I was about a beach ball thinner AND it was our honey moon, what else are you supposed to do on your honey moon" Felicity smiled accepting the big t-shirt Oliver handed her to sleep in, it was from one of the several schools Oliver had dropped out of. It was Felicity's favourite of his shirts, even though really only she wore it now.

Oliver pulled his shirt off and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. He turned around to catch Felicity appraising him with her eyes.

She gaped slightly and then threw herself back on the bed, throwing a pillow over her face dramatically.

Oliver turned off the lights and laid beside her.

She peeked at him from below the pillow. "I love you Oliver Queen. And I love our baby so much already. But I cannot wait to not be pregnant anymore because I miss all of this" She said frustrated, gesturing to his body. "Without all of this" she said placing her hands on her stomach.

Oliver laughed and pulled the pillow away from her face so he could kiss her thoroughly. "I like the baby bump" He said suggestively "But I also know you're about to pass out again and I don't think I could forgive you if you did that in the middle of, well, you know".

Now it was Felicity's turn to laugh. "Let's hope that NEVER happens" She said kissing him again "Thank you for giving me a night to feel like normal married people".

Oliver brushed the hair away from her face and settled the pillow under her head.

Oliver pulled the covers on top of them and gathered Felicity into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything" He smiled into her hair.

Felicity hummed in agreement and he heard her breathing become shallow. Oliver meant it, this was happiness. This was worth everything.

***

Oliver shot up in bed covered in sweat, his hand reached over the other side of the bed and it was cold. The room felt like it was spinning, Oliver tried to step off of the bed and disoriented he fell to the ground.

"Felicity" He cried out as loud as he could, the desperation clear in his voice. All he heard was his frantic echo through the dark penthouse so he screamed it out a million more times.

He looked down at his arm to see a small puncture wound. "Fuck" He shouted, slamming his fist into the hardwood floor. He had definitely been drugged, his inability to stand up and the way the room seemed to be whirling around confirmed it. That didn't matter, all that mattered was finding Felicity but he couldn't do anything useful in his current state. He crawled over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone dialing Diggle's number.

Diggle answered on the first ring, obviously he had just been woken up but alert. "Oliver" he said confused.

"Felicity's gone, they took her. I've been drugged. Help me" Oliver begged, he had one thousand scenarios of what they could be doing to Felicity going through his head. Not to mention the baby. If anything happened to them, he couldn't even bare to think about it.

"I'm on my way right now" Diggle said quickly "I'll get everyone else too. We'll find her Oliver".

Oliver fought the urge to throw the phone across the room, just because his arm was the only thing that worked. He settled for pushing the bedside table over instead in a wretched cry. He tried to stand up again and fell down, sobbing into his hands.

***

A couple hours later...

Oliver had been given something to counteract the drug in his system but the team wasn't sure who they preferred more drugged Oliver crying about finding Felicity or angry Oliver storming around the penthouse looking for any trace of the people who took her.

Laurel was looking through the security footage and the alarm warnings Felicity had installed. The alarms had been disabled but the security footage was still there, she saw Oliver carrying Felicity into the penthouse. Her heart felt a little heavy at that sight, she couldn't image what he was going through right now. She could hear Thea talking to him in the other room, trying to calm him down a little but it was followed by a lot of banging and shouting.

"I got something" Laurel called.

Oliver was immediately at her side, gripping so tightly to the back of the office chair that his knuckles were turning white.

Diggle, Thea and Roy followed.

The image showed the elevator opening, several men stepped out first all dressed in black tactical gear. Ethan Smoak followed, wearing similar gear minus the helmets. Then a man wearing, blue dress pants and a dark purple vest. His hair was dark and slicked back, he started instructing the men, pointing in the direction of the bedroom. Ethan Smoak started walking and the man followed behind him.

"Jerry Marks" Diggle said in disbelief "We were so damn close".

"If he can do all this, somehow I don't think that's his real name" Thea said slowly.

They all watched again as Felicity came back on the screen. Ethan Smoak was handing her a bathrobe to put on as one of the men pointed his gun at her from behind. Felicity shot her Father a look full of daggers as she grabbed it out of his hands. Jerry Marks laughed and said something to Felicity who in turn spat at him. Then they all walked into the elevator. Jerry Marks looked up at the camera and winked before the doors closed.

Oliver buried his face in his hands. "We were in his office. We practically had him and now that creep has Felicity. And her Father helped him kidnap her. How the hell are we going to find her".

"Oliver wait, look" Laurel said, skipping the video back and zooming in "Look what Felicity is doing with her hands".

Oliver watched as Felicity stepped into the elevator, twisting her wedding ring twice clockwise, three times counter clockwise and clockwise once more. Then pressing on it. To anyone it could look like she was just fiddling her wedding ring, which she did often, but not like that.

"She put a tracking device in our wedding rings" Oliver said stunned and slightly relieved.

"That's my girl" Diggle said proudly leaning over Laurel to find the Arrow operations program Felicity had sort of hidden in her folder jokingly named 'Afterschool programs'. The map of the city came up and a large pulsating red dot was marked 'Felicity S.O.S'.

The whole team seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"This ends now" Oliver growled lowly, grabbing his Arrow gear from his closet "I'll meet you there, I hope you understand I can't wait".

Diggle put a hand on his shoulder "I came ready to go, let's get our girl back".

"Me too" Thea said reassuringly and the rest of the team nodded.

Suddenly the elevator doors chimed. Oliver glared at them. The team took ready positions.

The doors opened and Barry Allen stepped out, dressed as the Flash followed by Ray Palmer in his Atom suit, Sara and Nyssa.

Barry was shaking his arms impatiently and looked up the team.

"I hate taking elevators, they are so slow" Barry grinned "Anyways we heard you guys were in trouble and we're here to help".


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where a lot but not all has been revealed.

Felicity woke up to a hand covering her mouth. As she began to register everything, her mind drifting out of daze of sleep, she realized to her horror that the hand wasn't Oliver's and that there were several other people in the room with them. She could feel Oliver beside her still, the heat from his body radiating outwards. She slide her hand over to touch him, wake him, although she wondered why he wasn't already awake considering he was normally a very light sleeper.

"Don't make a sound" A familiar voice said, she looked over to see her father was the one silencing her with his foreign hand. He removed it from her mouth and held a finger to his lips. Her hand grasped tightly around Oliver's wrist and she squeezed as tightly as she could, digging her nails into his forearm. He didn't move. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, too afraid to take her eyes off of the man in front of her. She was flooded with relief when she saw Oliver's chest rising and falling slowly, he was still breathing.

Felicity sat up in bed slowly. This was not happening right now, she thought to herself. This is all a dream, she prayed. But as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw several men with guns, one pointed at her and the other pointed at Oliver who was still asleep for some reason. She shook his arm under the covers, he had to wake up.

"I'm afraid that won't work Mrs. Queen. We've sedated him quite heavily to ensure that this all goes smoothly" a eerily familiar proper voice said from a dark corner.

She would recognize the voice of that snarky British prick anywhere. No, not you, Felicity thought. Make any other creepy criminal on earth the mastermind behind this but not Jerry Marks.

"Jerry Marks" Felicity sighed. She wrapped her hand around Oliver's because it made her feel a little calmer, a little safer, even though she knew the situation was bad and she was anything but safe.

Jerry Marks stepped a little closer, an unsettling leer forming on his face. "It's been a while. No offense but you got rather fat since the last time I saw you" He mocked, laughing at himself afterwards. "As much as I hate to interrupt the whole domestic bliss thing you two have going on here, we have deadlines to make. As good as my guy is he says he can only keep your security system silent for about ten minutes" He said as he reached foreword and wrapped his hand around her wrist tightly, he gave her arm an insistent tug. Felicity was jolted forward slightly by the force but refused to move. They would have to drag her out of there.

Jerry Marks shot her a look of amused impatience, then he nodded to the man pointing the gun at Oliver. The man moved the shot gun from Oliver's head down to his hand, pressing it right against it. Jerry gave a sly smiled.

"Felicity, for a genius you can be so incredibly stupid. Here's how this is going to go, you are going to be a good little wife and come with me and my men without a struggle. Now if you don't behave, I'm going to have my man blow your husband's hand off with a shot gun. He won't be able to shoot arrows very well after that will he now" Jerry jeered as he tilted his head to the side.

Felicity looked at Ethan who turned his eyes from her immediately. She hoped he felt ashamed. He should be ashamed.

Felicity turned her head and looked at Oliver. His eyes were twitching under his eyelids, like he was having a nightmare. She knew what this would do to him, when he woke up and she was gone. Oliver would blame himself, he would tear himself apart but he would find her. She knew he would find her. She smiled sadly, letting a couple tears slide down her face. Felicity slide off of the bed, pulling Oliver's shirt down as far as it would go so she felt less exposed. She was only wearing her underwear underneath it. Jerry made a move to grab her arm again and Felicity stepped back, aware that there was now a gun trained at her back.

"I'll come with you but don't you dare touch me" Felicity snarled at him as she walked past him towards the elevator. She could hear him laughing from behind her, without even looking she could feel the gunman trailing her.

Just outside the elevator Ethan Smoak handed Felicity the fluffy pink bathrobe which had been hanging in her closet. She grabbed it from his hands forcefully, staring him down with everything she had. Maybe she couldn't communicate it yet but she wanted him to know how much she hated him at that moment. She wanted him to know that he would never truly be a father to her ever again because of this. Felicity hoped she was giving him a look that said "I won't even come to your funeral" but that might be giving her eyes too much credit.

Felicity pulled the bathrobe on quickly, shivering a little as she did. She wasn't sure if this was because she was cold or if she was going into shock. She closed her eyes and purposely took a couple slow deep breaths, counting down from 5 in her head like she normally did to calm herself. Shock would be very bad for the baby she told herself, so she had to stay calm.

Jerry Marks walked out of the bedroom looking very pleased with himself. "See how much trouble you would have saved if you had just gone out with me instead" He grinned, eyeing her "I thought you had a thing for powerful men".

Felicity spat at him. She wished for a second that she could be alone in a room with Jerry Marks so she could kick his ass. Felicity was pretty sure she could take him, minus the guns.

As they were walking to the elevator Felicity fiddled with her ring behind her back twisting it twice clockwise, three times counter clockwise and clockwise once more. She thought she was being paranoid when she installed tracking devices in Oliver and her wedding rings. Felicity had been so embarrassed about it she had not even told Oliver. Really, she had done it for him because he was the one who was always in danger. She wanted to be able to find him if he ever got lost again. Now she was incredibly thankful for them. Felicity closed her eyes and started counting again.

***

Felicity was tied to a freaking chair again and she was getting really tired of it. The last time she had been tied to a chair was that unfortunate encounter with her ex-boyfriend. The time before that had been Oliver's ex, the Huntress which was just as unpleasant. This time was so much worse though because she was so pregnant she couldn't see her feet and wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe. Also because Jerry Marks and her asshole father were present. She would much rather have both the Huntress and Brother Eye here if it meant she didn't have to be around those two. Jerry Marks wasn't an ex anything though but he would definitely be an ex-employee after this.

They were in Jerry Mark's house or something like that. All she knew was that they drove for about an hour, the entire time which she was blindfolded and ended up in a posh looking living room with a big computer in the corner. When they had arrived Jerry had asked that she please not go into labour all over his nice carpet. Then he had put some classical music on while Ethan had tied her up, Ethan's face cold and absent of the recognition that she deserved.

Jerry poured himself a glass of red wine and sat down in a chair in front of her. He regarded her with a crafty smirk, tipping the glass towards her as a cheers.

"It's strange how you can feel like you know someone just from watching them. I watched you for almost two years now. Ethan helped me of course but he never really watched you like I did. It embarrassed him I think. Me, on the other hand, I revelled in it" Jerry said deviously. He pulled out a small remote and hit a button.

On several televisions around the room there were pictures and video footage from the penthouse, the mansion, Queens Consolidated and the street. There were thousands of images and videos. They contained everything from Oliver cooking dinner, Felicity and Thea laughing in a coffee shop to Oliver and her in bed on multiple occasions. She noticed Ethan was looking at the ground. Felicity closed her eyes, feeling the blood rushing to her face.

Jerry laughed. "When I found out you of all people, Felicity Smoak aka Mrs. Oliver Queen was actually also Mrs. Green freaking Arrow I was ecstatic. You see, I always wanted to see you naked, I think I made that clear enough all those times I asked you out, now I had an excuse to have you followed. I could creep my way into every personal aspect of your life because I needed him. I needed to know him. I needed to get him to submit. And you were the answer all along, you had been right under my nose the whole time" he said.

He put the picture from of her kissing the Green Arrow that had circulated in the papers. Felicity opened her eyes and stared at the image. She tried to make her face as emotionless as possible, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"This one is my favorite" He said, walking up to the screen and touching it lightly. "All I had before this was a theory. I thought that Oliver Queen was working with the Green Arrow, financing him. I was going to grab you, his pretty wife, to get him to do some talking. But once I got saw this picture I knew the truth. I figured it out. But for some reason Starling, city of idiots just didn't connect the dots. They couldn't believe that playboy billionaire Oliver Queen, who married his blonde secretary and was still frequently seen with his ex-girlfriend could ever be anything more than what he looked like. I knew though. Then there was the baby" he said with a sigh "Oh the baby made things perfect. The baby gives me even more leverage and gives your husband a bit of a time limit unless he wants to lose everything. Because I have everything he loves now, all in one package".

He turned around and looked at her, his eyes blank for a moment. Felicity started to understand that the man they were dealing with definitely crazy, in the clinical sense. That made him more dangerous than she wished to admit. She hoped Oliver would come soon before she was able to see the full extent of his insanity.

"So what do you want then" She asked carefully.

He looked down at her and wiggled his finger at her. "Your being too hasty. That requires a proper introduction first" He chastised "So let me introduce myself then, my name is Joe Wilson and you have my father locked up in a super prison. I want him back. You are going to help me hack into the system and then Oliver is going to personally deliver Slade Wilson to me. Then my father and I are going to kill the Green Arrow together".

Felicity couldn't help herself. She did the worst thing she could possibly due in the situation. She laughed. For the first time she caught Jerry or Joe off guard.

"You're Slade Wilson's son? So all this, these months of planning are so you can release your father from prison and finally be accepted by him. I feel like I'm in a Lifetime movie right now or this is reverse Star Wars or something" Felicity said choking on her own laughter.

Felicity silenced herself for a moment. "Trust me, Joe, it's really not worth it" She said calmly, looking over at Ethan Smoak.

Joe walked forward suddenly and slapped Felicity across the face. "Shut up bitch" He screamed in her face. Joe's face was red and he was seething with anger.

"Joe" Ethan shouted, walking over and placing a hand roughly on his shoulder, moving him away from Felicity.

Felicity's head hung a little, trying to recover from the hard slap. She realized she had to be more careful around him or he might actually kill her. She didn't believe it before but now she certainly did.

Ethan moved her chair in front of the computer. "Start hacking" He said loudly.

Joe had pushed himself into the corner of the room and was muttering to himself quietly.

Ethan covertly leaned down and whispered in her ear "I won't let him kill you".

As she lifted her fingers to the keys, Felicity wasn't sure if she should found that sentiment comforting. "Oliver you better get here soon" She said quietly to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity couldn't believe her luck. She was currently hacking into her own security system, which she designed to be unique in every way so that the A.R.G.U.S. prison would never be compromised. Felicity knew she was capable of doing it but the consequences of doing so would be catastrophic. If she created a security breach to release Slade Wilson, she could potentially release every other dangerous killer they had put in there in the last eight years. She saw the faces of every person the team had put in there and she saw the destruction they were capable of. Not to mention Lyla may never forgive her. Even if she could release just Slade Wilson, he would almost definitely kill her. Felicity had personally been the one to take him down. He also wanted nothing more than to kill the "woman Oliver loves" or whatever his mantra was. Slade went after her when Oliver and her were pretending to be in love. She couldn't help but wonder what he would do now that they were married with a baby.

Thankfully one good thing had happened while she tried to stall the hacking as much as possible. Joe Wilson had left the room. Unfortunately, Ethan Smoak was still present to watch her. He sat on a chair to the side of the desk, studying her face.

"Why didn't he just have you do this" Felicity said offhanded, typing a code that would actually slow down her intrusion into the system. She decided stalling would be the best tactic.

"I tried, several times" Ethan said in a bored but slightly annoyed tone.

Felicity smiled to herself. At least she bested him, if she made it out alive maybe she could remodel her home security after the A.R.G.U.S. program. She thought at this point she had nothing to lose so she asked a question that had been nagging her since she arrive at Wilson's evil liar. "So is this what you gave up your family for" She enquired. Felicity kept her eyes trained on the screen. She had figured out how to send an undetectable coded message to the team from the computer.

"I met Joe Wilson about fifteen years ago. He was living in a metal asylum. His father had him committed when he was seven years old. Many people saw him as insane. I saw potential. I became a mentor to him. He calls me E. We did so well for many years. Together we took control over entire countries, made billions of dollars and we did it all without anyone knowing about us" Ethan said dryly "But then news came to him that not only was Slade Wilson alive but he had been taken down by the Green Arrow. At first Joe didn't care or at least I thought he didn't. I soon learned that the obsession had already kicked in. I didn't have a chance to stop it. But my darling you must understand, we started this together and that is how we will finish it. He once followed me and now I must follow him".

Felicity rolled her eyes. "First of all, you didn't answer my question. And second, I think you might be just has crazy as him. I really hope that doesn't run in the family" She chirped sarcastically.

Ethan laughed under his breath.

While he was distracted Felicity typed a quick message for the team and sent it.

"I should tell you how I met your mother" Ethan said, his voice soft for a moment.

This time Felicity turned her head to look at him. She stopped typing resting her hands instinctively on her stomach.

Ethan didn't seem to mind, he didn't shout at her to continue hacking.

"I was a regular at the casino at the time. I had a bad gambling addiction that had already ruined a very short lived marriage. Don't worry, you don't have any siblings" Ethan said jokingly. A tone and demeanor that surprised Felicity but at the same time didn't seem to fit his personality.

"I was a good ten years older than Donna. She had just turned twenty, the hottest cocktail waitress in the whole block of casinos. Every man that walked into the casino wanted her, she got so much attention I think they started putting her in the bar at the back. There were too many fist fights, you see. Anyways, I lost big one day and went to get myself a drink where I could be left alone. There she was. For some reason she took to me, loved me even" Ethan explained, his facial features soft in recollection.

His face hardened suddenly. "Then she got pregnant" He said sternly "Your mother wanted you more than anything in the world. I know because I didn't. I begged her to get an abortion. I was hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt with very bad men and I never wanted children. But she had you anyways. Still in debt I took a different kind of job, the kind of job where the people who employ you pay you lots of money to do terrible things for them. I loved it. I found my calling. But now I had your mother and you, what was I to do? I suppose I loved you after a while when I saw how bright you were. But Donna, the love I had for her faded. She became an anchor that I couldn't break free from. So I left you both. I suppose you could call me selfish, I don't care. I choose my life. Besides you turned out just fine without me, other than your choice of husband".

When he finished talking his face was void of emotion but he regarded her curiously.

The color drained from Felicity's face and her insides felt like they were sinking. She would have to remind herself to call her mother if she got out of this, tell her thank you for wanting her and loving her regardless of her horrible father.

At the same time Felicity made up her mind about something. Ethan looked away for a moment and Felicity quickly tapped a key of the keyboard.

"I need to pee" Felicity said pointedly.

"Pardon" Ethan asked confused.

"I'm nine months pregnant and my son is kicking my bladder. Unless you want me to pee all over Joe's nice carpet you better get me to a bathroom like ten minutes ago" She said obviously.

Ethan looked like he was thinking so Felicity pushed forward on the chair forcefully, urging herself forward. "Seriously, you are messing with forces you don't understand here. It's not like I can climb out of a tiny bathroom window right now anyways" she said urging him.

He bent down and cut the zip ties from her feet. Felicity stood up, feeling the relief flood up her spine and legs as she stretched them. She began walking towards the door and the computer started beeping. Ethan ran over to it.

"What did you do" he shouted as he saw the screen making a jigsaw puzzle of numbers and letters.

"One thing you should know about me. I will do almost anything with a computer but that does not include letting a hundred or so criminals out of a super prison" Felicity said smugly "I will make it electrify you though".

There was an electric charge that went up Ethan Smoak's arm and he was on the ground before she finished talking.

Felicity didn't even look back at him as she headed for the door.

***

There were at least two hundred men surrounding Jerry Mark's base. Although his base was really a large seemingly abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Starling city. It was clear when they arrived that only the outside of the mansion appeared abandoned, with overgrown vines and shingles falling off the roof. However, what they could see of the inside look bright and clean. Through all the they could see views of sterile white rooms, with mercenaries waiting in them but no Felicity.

Oliver could see some familiar faces amongst the crowd of mercenaries. There were people that he put in prison that got let out on parole. There were old accomplishes of people he had put away in the A.R.G.U.S. prison. Somehow, Jerry Marks had managed to unite all the enemies he had left. The team huddled together just outside of the line of sight. The plan was simple enough. Ray Palmer, Diggle and Laurel would come from the right and move towards the back of the mansion. Sara, Nyssa and Thea would attack from the left and move towards the front. Once they had cleared everyone they would move inside to help Barry and Oliver. Barry and Oliver were going inside from the roof to find Felicity and get her out of there. In addition, Ray had managed to get some people from his team to provide air support in attack helicopters.

Oliver had hope that it would work, mostly because it had to.

"I just want to thank everyone for pulling together to help Felicity. I really means a lot to me" Oliver spoke staring at the faces of his friends, his voice modulator unable to hide emotion in his words.

"Felicity is part of all of our teams Oliver, besides at this point she's practically family" Sara said, putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Let's go get our girl" Diggle said patting Oliver on the back and heading off.

Barry stood beside Oliver, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "I should give you a head start" He said cheekily.

Oliver smiled at Barry, and headed towards the mansion.

***

Oliver was marching around the halls of the mansion with purpose. So far he had cleared three rooms, none which had any sign of Felicity. Occasionally he would see a flash of red and Barry would appear, reporting several rooms he had search with no results. They were leaving the mercenaries tied up, wounded but not mortally in the rooms. The A.R.G.U.S. prison was going to be full capacity after this haul.

"How's it going in there" Diggle said through Oliver's earpiece. He sounded out of breath.

"Still haven't found her" Oliver growled through his mic "How are you guys doing".

"It's rough but we've got everything under control on this side" Diggle said.

"Everything is well here" Nyssa said into her mic in a confident voice "These mercenaries fall like flies".

"Hey guys, I think I'm getting some sort of message on my screen here" Ray said unsure "It's from Felicity I think".

"What does it say" Oliver said urgently through his mic, jumping on him.

"She says she's safe and that Jerry Marks is actually Joe Wilson. She has a plan and thinks she can get out before anything bad happens" Ray says, reading the words that had been sent to his suit's screen "Whose Joe Wilson".

"Dammit, he's Slade Wilson's son. Slade told me he was very, unstable" Oliver said, clearing another room with no success.

Oliver heard Diggle groan into his microphone.

"Don't worry Diggle, soon he'll be locked up in a cell just like his Father" Laurel said on the line.

 

He walked out of the room and leaned against the side of the wall, bowing his head. "Ray, she didn't say where they were keeping her" He asked slightly defeated. Felicity was safe for now but he still had no idea where to find her.

"No" Ray said then added slightly uncomfortably "Uh she did say to tell you that she loves you and I quote 'don't make any terrible decisions' unquote"

Oliver chuckled slightly, the top floor was empty. Barry had headed off to the front of the next floor of the mansion. Oliver headed down the stairs to the back.

He had just turned into the hallway when he saw her. Felicity was standing at the far end of the hallway, she was still wearing her pink bathrobe and slippers. She looked incredibly anxious like as she was trying to figure out which was to go. His blood began to boil as he saw she had a bloody lip. She looked up and saw him, her face flooded with relief.

"Oliver" she said, choking back tears.

They started to rush towards each other when a door open from the hallway. Joe Wilson grabbed Felicity in a second, pressing a long knife towards her throat.

"No" Oliver cried as he aimed his bow at Joe Wilson.

Joe Wilson's face contorted into a Cheshire cat smile. "Does this feel familiar for you two? This is like old times huh, relieving the glory days. E found me the security footage of when the Green Arrow took down my father. Well really Felicity did all the work. Except this time Felicity doesn't have any tricks hidden up her sleeve. And you Oliver, you're going to put the bow down and stay where you are unless you want me to slit her throat".

 Felicity was terrified but she was trying to be brave. She kept her eyes locked onto Oliver's, if she was going to die today at least he would be the last thing she saw. If he slit her throat they could probably still save the baby, her son would survive this not matter what. That counted for something in her mind.

Oliver carefully lowered the bow, keeping his eyes trained on Felicity as he did. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this one. "Joe, just release her. She's pregnant. You don't want to kill a pregnant woman. Your problem is with me anyways" Oliver said calmly, the exact opposite of what he felt but he wanted to talk Joe down.

Joe leaned his face close to Felicity's cheek. Felicity grimaced in response. "The thing is I really do want to kill her. I can't believe E let you get away. I'm guessing you didn't hack into the prison system yet, since you're out here. I guess I'll just have to finish what my father started and hope he's happy when I bust him out myself" Joe said, his voice a combination of cheerful and angry.

Felicity's face lit up for a second, Oliver knew she had an idea. It was the same face she got before she suggested that their baby have a Doctor Who themed nursery. Luckily they have compromised on a minimalist jungle theme which they both decided was very appropriate all things considering.

"You don't really know who E is, do you" Felicity said suddenly. She could feel her throat pressing closer to the knife as she talked.

"That was the way he wanted it" Joe said obviously.

"I know who he is. I'm sure you tried to find out but couldn't, right" Felicity said.

Joe looked confused but didn't say anything.

"He's my father. He told me about an hour ago he wouldn't let you kill me, unfortunately he's passed out in your living room right now. But do you really think he's still going to work with you if you kill me" Felicity said abruptly.

"I'll give him your baby as retribution then" Joe said cruelly.

Oliver watched in horror as Joe was about to press the knife harder into Felicity's neck when a whirl of red and yellow shot through the room. The scene changed in a second to Joe knocked out lying on his back a couple feet away and Barry holding a knife in his hand.

"I got your signal" Barry said to Oliver, out a breath.

Oliver fought the urge to plant a kiss on Barry's face.

"Cutting it kind of close Barry Allen" Felicity said rubbing her neck, he hadn't even left a mark.

Oliver closed the distance between Felicity and him. "You scared the shit out of me today" He said cupping her face in his thumb rubbing across her lip "Did he do this to you".

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he slapped me and called me a bitch because I said he had daddy issues" Felicity smiled at him "It doesn't matter now though, it's all over".

Oliver kissed her quickly but deeply. "So I guess that means I don't even get to punch him, not even once" Oliver said half joking.

"I did the honors for you Oliver. I got him like twenty times. He's going to be out cold for a while" Barry said cheerfully. Barry looked over at Felicity and grinned. "Wow Felicity, how big is that baby. Last time I saw you, your bump was barely showing" He said brightly.

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver and narrowed her eyes at Barry.

Oliver kissed her head and walked over to Joe Wilson lying unconscious on the ground.

"We've got Joe Wilson. Felicity's safe and with us. Barry pretty much cleared the house single handed. What's your status" Oliver said pressing on his earpiece as he pulled a zip tie a little too tightly around Joe Wilson's wrists and ankles.

"All clear here" Ray Palmer said into his mic.

"I got Lyla to phone A.R.G.U.S. She says there on their way and they can take care of clean up" Diggle said firmly through Oliver's earpiece.

"Great because we have like fifty unconscious tied up mercenaries down here with various minor injuries, mostly arrow wounds" Thea said proudly into her mic "I'm glad Felicity is safe Oliver but it's weird because I for sure thought she was going to go into labour before this night was over, then we would have to rush to the hospital-".

"I wouldn't speak too soon" Barry said looking incredibly worried and a little grossed out.

Oliver turned around in a panic to see Felicity looking more scared than when she had a knife up to her throat. Felicity's water had just broke.


	15. A Remarkable Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. This is the ending to this story. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :) This chapter is a lot of fluff so have fun.

"There is no way Barry is taking me to the hospital" Felicity objected for the tenth time as Oliver reluctantly helped her into the front seat of the short black limo.

"So you would honestly rather take the limo" Oliver said defeated "Barry could have you there in 10 seconds".

"I don't blame her man" Diggle said amused, walking towards the driver's seat "That method of travel is not for the weak stomached...or those in labour".

Felicity nodded, settling herself into the seat breathing deeply.

"You're driving" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"The others are taking care of clean up. I figured I was needed over here, especially since the way your holding your side right now Oliver makes me think you have at least one broken rib. Also we both know I'm the better driver" Diggle said as he started the car.

Oliver looked down at his arm, clutched around his side and winced. He already knew he had a broken rib, he had taken a bit of a beating in Wilson's mansion but it had been worth it. Felicity was safe.

"Fine" Oliver grumbled sitting in the middle of the car so he had a good view of Felicity.

Felicity looked back at him nervously, beads of sweat were already appearing on her forehead. Oliver reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand and kiss her quickly.

"Wait" They all heard from behind the limo.

The back door opened and an out of breath Thea came tumbling into the car beside Oliver.

"I can't believe you were about to leave without me. There is no way I'm missing the birth of my first nephew" Thea said exasperated.

Felicity let go of Oliver's hand and grabbed her stomach moaning in pain.

"What's wrong" everyone said at once, Oliver looking especially concerned.

"Have you all forgotten I'm in freaking labour? It's a contraction, I think, I don't know I'm new at this all I know is that it really...REALLY hurts" She said letting out a breath she had been holding in. "Can you please just drive the freaking car" she said through gritted teeth, looking at Diggle desperately.

Diggle nodded and started driving, fast.

***

"Keep breathing honey. Remember those classes we went to" Oliver said, trying to be soothing.

Felicity had her seat leaned back and Oliver was massaging her shoulders.

"I remember the classes. They failed to mention what to do if you go into labor after being kidnapped by a psychopath and your absentee father. Remind me to write them a strongly worded email about that" Felicity muttered. She reached down and gripped the seats as another contraction hit her, screaming uncomfortably.

"We're almost there baby" Diggle said calmly.

Thea sank back in her chair, looking a little disturbed. "I'm seriously considering talking to Roy about adopting now" Thea said.

Oliver shot her a look. "Not helping Thea" He said quietly.

The car pulled up in the hospital and Oliver quickly reached for the door.

"Wait" Felicity practically scream. She let out a long breath. "I can't believe I'm the one in labor and still the only one thinking rationally" She sighed "Oliver, you can't come in with me".

"Why" Oliver said shocked and slightly hurt.

"Look what your wearing" Felicity said.

Oliver looked at himself, seeing his all green leather gear. He looked over at Thea, wearing her red suit.

"Right" Oliver nodded then he shook his head "I don't care, there's no way I'm letting you go in there alone".

Felicity laughed sarcastically. "There's no way I'm letting the Green Arrow escort me into the hospital with the rumors that have been going around about me and him" she smiled slightly and turned around in her seat to look at Oliver. "Diggle will get me checked in, his suit is pretty inconspicuous. I happen to know for a fact you don't wear anything under that suit" Felicity said pointing at the suit with a flirty smirk.

"Gross" Thea said as she fake gagged.

"Then Diggle can grab you guys some hospital scrubs" Felicity said, proud of her plan.

Diggle nodded and walked around the car, opening Felicity's door.

"I'll see you soon then" Oliver said, holding her face gently and kissing her resting his forehead on hers. He noticed her face was much hotter than it normally was.

"Now I don't want to leave" Felicity said quietly with scared eyes.

"You'll do great and I'll be there in a couple minutes, even if I have to go completely naked" Oliver smiled.

"I won't complain" Felicity laughed, kissing him again "Don't take too long Oliver Queen. This baby isn't going to wait forever. I love you".

"I love you too" He said, watching her as she walked into the emergency room entrance.

Once she was out of sight, Oliver opened the car door and hopped out.

"Where are you going" Thea called after him.

"I'm going to go break into the hospital and steal some scrubs" Oliver shouted.

Thea got up and followed him.

***

After an awkward encounter with a hospital intern in the supply closet, Oliver and Thea found scrubs to change into.

Oliver then rushed into the maternity ward, finding Felicity's room just in time to witness the birth of his son.

Afterwards, Felicity was lying in the hospital bed looking exhausted. Her face was flushed and her hair was messy but Oliver still thought she looked beautiful especially because she was wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. Oliver couldn't help it either, his face hurt from smiling so much. He was lying in the hospital bed beside her and they were both entranced by the little bundle she held in her arms.

"He's got your blue eyes" Felicity said, not taking her eyes off of the baby, who was starting to fall asleep "His face is so squishy".

Oliver reached over and touched the baby's cheek. "I think he gets that from you" Oliver teased.

Felicity turned her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes.

Oliver took the opportunity to kiss her deeply. "Your beautiful" He whispered to her "He's beautiful".

Felicity yawned and the baby mirrored her.

Oliver laughed. "Uh oh. I knew this would happen" Oliver said happily "He's already copying you. I knew I was going to be outnumbered".

Felicity hummed "I'm the better example anyways".

"Oh really" Oliver smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Queen" A nurse said, knocking quietly on the door. She stepped in the room with a portable computer and sat down at the chair beside the bed.

"How's everyone doing in here" The nurse asked.

"Great. He already ate and now he's fallen asleep. Obviously he isn't too creeped out by how much we're staring at him" Felicity beamed. She placed a kiss on her son's head as he stirred slightly.

"Wonderful" the nurse said, typing some notes into the chart "Just a couple more question and your able to go home if you like, unless you would like to stay. I heard you had quite the journey getting here, with your husband working late and your car breaking down on the way here". The nurse turned to Oliver "And you Mr. Queen, how unfortunate that your suit was ruined by that taxi cab. I swear sometimes people in this city have no respect".

Felicity looked over at Oliver and smiled sheepishly. She had made up a ridiculous story about why she looked had so dishevelled and why Oliver showed up looking frantic in scrubs.

Oliver coughed to hold back his laughter. "Well, things DEFINATELY did not go the way we expected them too. So honey, do you want to stay or go home".

Felicity leaned her head back on the pillow to look over at Oliver "As tired as I am, I would really like to go home".

Oliver nodded, texting Diggle to ask if the penthouse was cleaned up and safe.

"Have you decided what name you would like on the birth certificate" the nurse asked.

Oliver looked at Felicity and nodded "His name is Thomas John Queen".

The nurse smiled, standing up to leave "What a beautiful name. I'll get the paper work ready for you".

Oliver looked at his son, he was perfect. Although Oliver knew that every parent probably thought their child was the most beautiful thing in the world, he couldn't help it. Tommy was the result of all the love between Felicity and him, how could he not be the most beautiful thing in the world. Even if Oliver tried to be objective, which he wasn't, he was sure that their baby could be in commercials. Tommy had bright blue eyes, a tiny nose and the beginnings of dark blonde hair coming from his head. Oliver was in disbelief because he never thought he could be happier. After Felicity and him had gotten together he had been but now, his life was truly complete.

"Earth to Oliver" Felicity said softly, turning her head into his view. She smiled at him "Wow, you're really in love aren't you".

Oliver leaned in and kissed Tommy's head, then turned to kiss his wife. "Yes" he said simply, his lips parting from hers.

"Me too" Felicity said tenderly. She shifted in the bed slightly "Now here, you hold Tommy while I get changed into the amazingly not bathrobe type clothes Thea brought me".

Oliver slid out of the bed and held his arms out hesitantly. He realized this would be the first time he would be holding his son on his own and was suddenly terrified he would drop him.

"Honey, you can shoot arrows at people upside down and have the reflexes of a ninja cat. You'll be just fine" Felicity said reassuring him.

Oliver chuckled "A ninja cat, huh".

Felicity nodded "Uh huh". She carefully shifted Tommy into Oliver's arms "But if he wakes up it's your fault".

Oliver stood up, walking with Tommy over to the window of the hospital while Felicity got changed.

Oliver looked down at his son, who was making funny faces in his sleep. Oliver thought it was amazing, he wondered if he would ever stop finding everything Tommy did amazing. He doubted it and that was fine with him.

"Your remarkable" Oliver whispered to him "Just like your Mom".

Felicity heard him from across the room and smiled to herself. "Just like his Dad" she added quietly.

***

3 months later...

It was time for the annual charity gala again. The past three months had gone by without very many incidents in the city. Ethan Smoak and Joe Wilson were securely locked in an A.R.G.U.S prison along with all of their mercenaries. Felicity made peace with what her Father was, although it had been difficult breaking the news to her mother they were both stronger for it. Both Donna and Felicity had moved on from Ethan a long time ago.

"Honey" Felicity called from inside the walk in closet. She was standing in front of the mirror.

Oliver walked in tying his bow tie and stared appraisingly at her. Felicity was wearing a long black dress with a low neckline that was tight around her body, her hair was down but brushed to the side because the back of her dress was still undone.

"Zip me up" Felicity said looking back at him.

Oliver approached her slowly and slide his hands around her waist, burrowing his face into her neck.

"Nope" he said huskily, kissing the side of her neck "I would much rather take it off".

Felicity rolled her eyes playfully and ran her nailed through his hair with her hand. "Oliver, I feel like we haven't been out of the house for months. For once I'm actually looking forward to one of these things. Plus you know how sexy I think it is when you actually act like a CEO and schmooze the crowd with your charm".

"I am very charming" Oliver said sliding one of his hands through the zipper area to touch her back.

He smiled when Felicity arched her back slightly in approval as he ran his hand lightly up and down her lower back.

"What about the baby" Felicity said, her eyes darkening slightly as she looked at him through the mirror.

"Baby is sleeping. I was just in with him" Oliver said, caressing her ear with his lips.

Felicity let out a frustrated moan and quickly turned around to face him. "Screw it" she said pulling his shirt out of his dress pants and deftly unbuttoning it as she kissed him "But don't you dare mess up my hair Oliver Queen".

***

"Your late again" Thea said crossing her arms and smirking as Oliver walked into the ballroom. Roy was standing beside her, holding her purse and looking kind of awkward as usual.

Oliver pulled her in for a hug "Well I have to keep up appearances Speedy. It would be suspicious if I actually showed up on time".

"Where's Felicity" Thea asked.

"Here" Felicity said walking towards them from behind Thea. She was holding Tommy in her arms. Tommy was wearing a baby sized tuxedo, which had been given to them as a gift from Thea. Felicity rocked Tommy slightly. "He puked a little and I had to make sure I didn't have any baby vomit on my dress" She said nonchalantly.

Roy laughed. "You brought the baby to a charity gala" he asked.

Both Thea and Oliver looked over at him pointedly.

"Yes Roy" Oliver said sternly "What's wrong with that".

"It's sort of a rite of passage in the Queen family. Baby's first tuxedo. Baby's first gala. Baby's first stint in rehab" Thea said jokily.

Both Oliver and Felicity shot her a disapproving look.

"Relax. My nephew is perfect and way smarter than his aunt. Plus if he ever misbehaves we can show up in costume and scare him into behaving" Thea said in a baby voice, playing with Tommy's hands.

"He looks even better than you in a tuxedo" Diggle said approaching them with Lyla and Sara behind him.

Sara ran up to Oliver and practically jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby girl" Oliver said smiling at her as she hugged him tightly "Don't you look pretty".

Oliver brought Sara over so she could see Tommy.

"He's so cute" Sara cooed, poking his cheek gently.

Oliver put Sara down and she ran over to her parents "Daddy, I want a baby brother like Tommy".

Lyla and Diggle laughed.

At the end of the night, Oliver was sitting in the limo on the way home smiling. Felicity had fallen asleep on Oliver's shoulder but Tommy was fully awake and looking up at Oliver with his bright blue eyes. Oliver touched Tommy's face and the baby responded with a smile.

"One day I'll tell you all about this" Oliver said to Tommy "I'll tell you about the Island. The first time I met your mother. I'll tell you about how she changed my life, about all the times I almost lost her. You'll know then, like I do now that it has all been remarkable. Every minute of it and I wouldn't change a thing".

Tommy smiled and Oliver was happy.


End file.
